Devil May Cry High School: Year One
by kool-katx
Summary: High school can be irritating and stressful. The classes, the people, the homework,…and of course the demons that happen to run around killing people. You are f/n  l/n , and thanks to the new kids, Dante and Vergil; your job just got harder.
1. Chapter 1: New kids

[A/N] I watched Naruto High School all yesterday and then I had the strangest dream I was in Devil May Cry High school. Long story short a plot bunny was born and nagged me until I posted it. Much luv for your reviews!

Chapter One: New Students.

Freshman year is quite possibly one of the most annoying years of high school to say the least, that is, unless you're me. You see, I am fourteen and instead of being a normal freshman student, I am the only devil hunter in this town. In fact, I'm quite possibly the first and only devil hunter my age.

Despite the fact that I fight them nearly every night, most people don't believe in demons, and think I'm just crazy. It's been a month since my first year in high school started, and even those who didn't hire me to take care of their demons were carful not to get on my bad side. It's not that I'm mean, or shy or anything like that. I just normally keep to myself and avoid complications. But if you piss me off, I'll make sure to return the favor.

"Hey, (f/n)!"

I turned around and Liz rushed up to me. Liz was the type of person that annoyed nearly everyone. She believed she had the right to do and say what ever she pleased. The only reason why she didn't provoke me is because she'd be dead by now if she did.

"Oh my God! Where have you been I was looking all over for you!" Liz said quickly.

People looked at her weird. Usually she would come to me when I was alone so she didn't ruin her reputation by being seen with me.

"I've been in class like everyone else." I responded blankly and I smoothed out my black skirt. I frowned. I hated wearing skirts, I preferred pants because they are more comfortable to fight in.

"Yeah well, I have something to tell you!" She said giddy. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and though I wouldn't admit it, it was kinda scary.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Well you know the two new students? They're twins and one of them is in our first class?" She said excited.

"We have first period together?" I asked surprised. I mostly daydreamed and people didn't usually talk to me, so it figures I wouldn't know who was in my class.

She gave me a look.

"Why are you telling me this anyway? I thought I was just a convenience." I continued.

"Because I figured I owe you for helping me get rid of my-"She paused and lowered her voice. "demon problems. So I thought with my help you could meet him…"

I blinked completely missing her point. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned again. "I decided to introduce you. I spoke to him earlier, his name is Dante; and he's funny and nice and-"

"No." I said simply before she could continue. "I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not."

"Oh come on (f/n)! You are like a super hero, you're supposed to fight the bad guys, save the awesome people like myself, and join my fan club!"

"Your what?"

"Well, since they're new, I'm putting together a little help committee consisting of me and my friends. We follow him around and help him out."

"In other words you're hiring stalkers. Come on Liz, you've know them for what, a day?"

"They've been here for almost a week."

"…Oh. Well they don't need stalkers, I mean a fan club."

"We are NOT stalkers! And our job is to do more than help them."

The bell rang saving me torture or continuing this conversation.

"Bye Liz." I said quickly moving onto my next period before she could respond.

On my way to class I saw two students that looked somewhat confused.

'They have silver hair, that's interesting.' I thought. The one that wore his hair down had a more layed back attitude, while the other had a more calculative and icy demeanor.

"What do you have next, Verg?" One asked.

"Calculus. And you?"

"Crap, I got Bio, the only class I can never remember how to get to."

I paused. "Bio 101 is down this hall to your left. And if you need help getting to Calculus, you mine as well follow me since that's my next class."

"Thanks." One replied with a wink.

I nodded and continued to class. I noticed the other boy following me and finally we made it to class.

As soon as I stepped through the door the teacher called me. I reluctantly walked over to my teacher's desk knowing full well why I was called.

"(f/n), I would like to speak with you after class so don't go anywhere."

I nodded and went to take my usual seat in the back by the window.

Class was nearly half way through and the teacher still didn't acknowledge my daydreaming.

"(f/n)!"

'I spoke to soon.' I thought shifting my gaze from the window to my teacher. He looked mildly annoyed.

"(f/n), since you seem to know your lessons well enough to day dream during class, how about you solve this equation?" The teacher said.

I looked at the equation on the board. It was actually a rather easy equation. "x equals y plus nine. By the way, you wrote the last part of the equation wrong, you should go over it."[1]

The teacher looked at me surprised. He examined the equation and nodded. Some of the students were giving me weird looks. I ignored them and went back to looking out the window.

Class finished and I waited patiently for the teacher to finish talking to another student. He sent them away and looked at me with a small smile. "That was quite impressive (f/n), however I'm afraid your grade is still low due to you never turning in any homework for this class."

"I'm a busy person to say the least." I replied.

"So I've heard. Another reason I wanted to talk to you, I have a bit of a problem; as I would never want to put a student in harms way I heard you're exceptional with what you do. I have a job for you." He paused waiting for my response.

"A job? Heh, well depending on what it is, I'll take it." I said.

"My daughter claims to have seen a demon lurking around the park at night. I didn't believe her until I saw it myself last night. I overheard a conversation between some students that you take care of this type of thing." The teacher said in a low tone.

"Sure I'll take care of it on one condition." I said.

"I've got it covered, your grades will be raised and I'll pay, just get rid of it! My daughter loves that park and I don't want that thing near her."

I smirked. "Consider it done!"

[A/N] Heeeey! Thank you for reading! I usually write reader inserts in second person, but I decided to try something different this time! Oh, and if you've read Devil May Awaken, I may not be able to update that until this weekend. Anywho, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Dante

[A/N] In this chapter you actually get to meet Dante, yay you! BTW, I was thinking about whom I wanted the character to end up with buuut since I can't decide I'll let you guys vote. I think I can manage you ending up with Vergil if most of the reviewers prefer him. ^_^

Chapter 2: Meeting Dante

School went by relatively quick and before I knew it, it was time to get ready for my mission. I waited until the school was nearly empty and went to my locker. I took my book bag and a shiny new pair of daggers out of my locker and smiled.

My daggers had a curved shape and they were in black leather sheaths with intricate gold patters on them. I pulled. I slid them into my belt and grabbed up my knee length leather jacket. After changing out of my skirt and into the jeans I had packed in my book bag, I was ready.

I left the girls changing room and walked out the school. The cool air of October and the sun setting in the distance reminded me of when I first got my daggers. My mother used to kill demons, but she stopped after meeting my father and tried to lead a normal life with a family. Everything seemed fine until two years ago on my twelfth birthday. She gave me my daggers and made me promise to protect me and my father until she returned. She never told him about what she did before they met, and I never questioned her on it. Soon one I ended up protecting anyone who asked, and even those who don't.

I walked through the park looking around cautiously. It was empty as usual. No one really came to the park at night anymore, not since the random disappearances.

I paused and looked up at the sky. Something was watching me. A twig snapped to my right confirming my suspicions.

"I know you're there, no use in hiding."

I heard something walk behind me and with my quick speed I pulled one of my daggers out of my belt and held it up to the thing's throat. But I hesitated.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to die or something?" I said pulling my blade back from the person's throat. At first glance I realized that the person was one of the new twins at school. "Oh, it's you. You shouldn't be right now, it's danger-"

A low growl cut me off and I cursed under my breath. "Great you alerted it."

"Are you sure your yelling didn't alert it?"

I narrowed my eyes at his sarcastic response. "You need to go. I have a demon to kill."

"You kill a demon?" He chuckled. "Yeah right."

I took a step back from him and threw my dagger. It whizzed past his head and stabbed the demon a few feet behind him in the chest. It turned to dust.

I walked passed his surprised form and picked up my dagger then turning back to him with a smirk I said. "Yes I kill demons. I'd ask your name but, it wouldn't matter either way, if you plan on staying you're going to die."

Another demon spawned not far from me and the boy pulled me out of the way of its scythe.

He had one arm around my midsection and he leaned forward from behind me. "The name's Dante, and I think I'll manage."

He pulled my other dagger out and threw it at the demon hitting it in its forehead. The demon reduced to dust.

I pulled away from him and grabbed my other dagger sheathing them both. "Not bad, but I'd stay away from this place during nightfall, lots of demon appear here."

"Is that so? Then why are you here?"

I scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? This is my job; I'm paid to do this! What are you doing walking around alone at night anyway, don't you have a brother?"

"Verg? He's at home cause he didn't feel like getting lost." Dante replied.

"Oh, so you're exploring or something?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You could say that."

"Alright well since you did prevent me from getting slice in half I suppose I could show you around. We have to be quick about it though, I still have things I have to get done before midnight." I said. "Come on."

Normally I would never walk around with anybody at night, because that made them my direct responsibility, however if I made this quick he wouldn't have a reason to wander around at I would go home with a clear conscience.

"And this is quite possibly my second favorite place in this entire town." I said pushing open the door to the ice cream shop.

"Hey, Leo!" I called walking up to the counter. A Spanish man in his mid twenties came out and grinned. "(f/n)! How good to see you!"

I smiled and turned to Dante. "Dante, this is Leo he owns this shop, and Leo this is Dante whom I'm showing around."

"So what do you need?" Leo asked.

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

Leo looked at Dante. "And what does your boyfriend want?"

My face turned a light pink and my expression went blank. "He's not my boyfriend! He just arrived a week ago, why does everybody assume the weirdest things? I wouldn't have expected that from you."

Leo laughed. "I'm joking! I just like to mess with you, that's all!"

I shook my head and hear Dante chuckle behind me. I looked from one to the other. "Not funny you guys."

"So what do you want?" Leo asked Dante.

"Strawberry sundae." Dante replied automatically.

"Ahh, a man that know what he wants! Well, if he's not yours now, you better get em-

"Leo I will kill you." I said cutting him off.

He walked away laughing and I sat down on one of the red chairs. Dante sat in the seat next to me.

"Well, now I know who to keep you away from, you two seem way too much alike." I said.

Dante chuckled. "How do you know we're alike if you just met me?"

"I can tell from observation. Your sarcasm, and the way you carry yourself, it all tells me you're only interested in breaking a girl's heart. I've met a lot of people like you."

"Trust me babe you've never met a guy like me." He replied with a wink.

"I'll take your word for it." I said.

Leo came back with two sundaes. The strawberry one was placed in front of Dante and what I assumed to be vanilla with a caramel topping was placed in front of me.

"Thanks Leo, how much is all this again?" I asked.

Leo shook his head. "(f/n), being with a friend doesn't change the rule. You eat free, it's the least I could do for you killing that monster in the alleyway.

I nodded. When we were finished I decided to walk with Dante to his house since it was in the same direction. I had to admit it was rather funny talking to him, and apparently he had some experience with demons as well.

"Bye." I said. He gave a slight wave and walked into his house.

'I have to admit, this mission was pretty fun.' I thought to myself as I stepped into my own house.

"Welcome home (f/n)." My dad greeted as I walked into our living room.

"Hey dad." I replied.

"Where were you?" He asked casually.

I looked at him confused then I looked at the clock. 'It's nine thirty, an hour before my usual curfew. Why is he asking me where I've been?'

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

I relaxed my tense muscles. "You don't normally ask where I've been so long as I come back on time."

"Well dear, that was before I found this."

[A/N] Ohh, what did her dad find? Or better yet, did I get Dante's character right? Why am I asking you all these questions? Why aren't you reviewing yet? I will give cookies to the first person who reviews!

P.S I apologize for any confusing spelling errors, as I didn't get a chance to look over this chapter. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Vergil

[A/N] I made this one kinda long since I haven't updated in a while! I'm going to start updating a lot more, what do you thing Vergil?

Vergil: Hn.

Chapter 3: Meeting Vergil

"Well dear, that was before I found this." My dad said holding up a short sword. It had a beautiful pitch blade and a silver hilt. "It came with this note." He continued handing a note.

I read the note.

I'm sorry I'll have to miss another birthday. I know it's not for another week but I'd like to give you this as an early birthday present. I miss you and I'm proud of you for taking care of everyone and keeping the demons from overrunning the town. This is one of my best swords, you've earned it. I have and always will love you.

-Mother

I read the note twice and looked back at the sword. My father handed it to me and I noticed my name was written in small neat letters at the bottom of the blade.

"Mother." I whispered running my fingers lightly over the edge of the blade.

"(f/n), what did your mother mean by demons?" My father asked.

I hesitated.

"Can you at least tell me where you were?" My father asked.

"I was showing around a friend of mine. He's new to the town and got lost. I was in the park when he happened to be walking by and I walked around town with him." I said choosing me words carefully.

My Dad sighed. "(f/n)…if something was wrong you'd tell me right?"

I asked myself the same question. After a few seconds I decided to lie because it was for the best. "Yes."

He nodded. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you having a sword, but I'll make an exception only because it's a present from your mother."

"Thank you." I said. "I'm going to get some rest, see you in the morning."

He smiled but I could still see the worry in his eyes. "Okay dear."

The next morning I woke up almost a half hour later than usual. I rushed through the house getting dressed. I quickly put on a thin black turtle neck and matching jeans. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when I remembered yesterday's events.

I dashed back up stairs and pulled my sword out of my closet. 'Huh, well how am I going to sneak you into school without getting caught?'

I thought about where I could put it for easy access. 'I could try the music room, no will see me if I use the back door.'

I rushed back down the stairs and out the door with my sword carefully strapped to my waist where it was barely seen. I took a short cut through and alley and soon enough arrived at the back door of the school that led to the music room. I soundlessly opened the door and looked around. It was empty.

I walked in and took out my sword. The music room was rather big because it doubled as the auditorium. I slid my sword into a small hole in the side of the stage hidden from view by a curtain. I took a few steps back and carefully looked over the room to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied, I left the auditorium and went to my Calculus class.

I walked straight to the teacher's desk and he looked up at me clearly pleased. "Hello (f/n)."

I gave a slight wave and looked at him expectantly.

He nodded knowing exactly what I was waiting for and handed me an envelope. "Thank you."

"It's my job to help people." I said turning to walk to my window seat in the back. I immediately notice the Dante twin was sitting in my seat.

Normally I would probably ask him to move and then flip the chair if he chose to do otherwise, but I was still tired and confused from last night so I let it slide for today.

School seemed to drone on and I was to busy thinking about my mom and her present to pay attention to anything.

"Why would mom be so blatant about me hunting demons if Dad had a chance of reading the note? She always thinks things through thoroughly, so why-" I was so immersed in my thoughts that I crashed into someone and fell backwards.

"Sorry." I said automatically as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Watch where you're going." Someone snapped in a steely tone.

I rolled my eyes not bothering to look at the jerk. "I apologized didn't I? Stop being a jerk and get over it."

"It may cost you your life next time."

I smirked. "Is that a challenge? I bet I could kick your arse in a minute flat."

I looked up to meet furious blue eyes. The person must've been Dante's twin. Interesting, they're nothing alike.

"Oh really? Perhaps I should kill you know to make a point?"

I suddenly felt someone lean on me from behind. The person wrapped their arms around me in some sort of embrace.

My smirk instantly disappeared. "I'm not one for hugs so whoever that is better let go."

"Aww, I thought we were friends." The person in question purred.

"Okay, only Dante is suicidal enough to hug me." I said trying to shake him off.

"You know her?" The boy who had threatened me asked emotionlessly.

"Yes, she helped us to class remember? She also showed me a good time last night."

"Never say it like that again. I only showed you around the town because you're new, don't make it sound like I…" I trail off.

"Hn. I suggest you keep your pets on a leash brother." And with that the boy walked away.

I was now royally pissed. I was contemplating his death when I remembered my mother's words. 'Remember (f/n), we kill demons not humans. We protect.'

"Don't mind him, he's probably still upset I broke the CD he lent me." Dante said.

"He better watch his attitude, I haven't had much patience for people lately." I muttered.

"It's more of a personality than an attitude, you'll get used to it. You two are rather similar." Dante mused. "What class do you have next?"

I thought about it for a minute. "World History A, what about you?"

"Same." He replied smirking.

"Dante!"

A small group of girls giggled and approached us. Most of them were to busy staring at Dante to notice me, but the few that did glared at me most likely hoping I'd die for talking to him.

I looked back to Dante who now had a more flirtatious smirk. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to leave now before I puke."

Without waiting for an answer I left to my next class. I sat in an empty seat drawing. Not many people were in the class room since it was another four minutes before class started.

I put down my pencil and looked at my drawing curiously. It was a picture of five people, though I could only recognize three. I was in the middle holding my short sword with a boy to my right and another to my left; there was also another girl on either side behind the boys next to me. Both of the boys looked like Dante and his twin.

'He threatened me and I don't even know his name.' I thought staring at the picture. It had a lot of detail in it.

Dante was holding a broad sword and the other boy was holding a thinner sword, I believe a yamato. In the background behind all of us were demons. My eyes kept landing on the twins. I had drawn them perfectly. Dante had a smirk and you could tell he was enjoying himself, while his twin had a frown etched into his features that looked remarkably like his usual expression. I was smiling and my bangs seemed messy showing that there was either a strong wind or I had been fighting.

"This is not art (f/n) this is history!" The teacher said.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and noticed the classroom was now full and class had started. I looked at the clock. 'We're already fifteen minutes in?'

"Nice picture, are you starting a comic book or something?" The person to my right whispered.

"No really." I whispered back when the teacher wasn't looking. The person I was talking to had short shoulder length black hair and two odd colored eyes. One of her eyes were blue and another red.

"I'm Mary." She introduced herself.

"I'm (f/n)."

Finally school was over and I rushed into the auditorium. No one was there because music was only held on certain days. I sat on the stage and slid the envelope my Calculus teacher had given me out of my book bag. I opened it and pulled out a small stack of bills and a note.

"I already changed you grades. Thank you again for all your help." I read the note in a bored tone. I counted the money, which was thirty five dollars. "Thirty five dollars? Liz pays me more then that, and she's a student! I really had to come up with a set price for killing demons." I sighed.

I pulled my sword out and left the auditorium. The top of my sword was sticking out of my book bag but no one was around to see me anyway. On my way down the now deserted hallway I noticed Dante's twin walking up the opposite end toward me. I glared and he returned it with a deadly glare of his own.

"You should watch yourself; Dante won't always be around to save you."

I scoffed. "Like I need Dante to save me from you! If it's fear you're aiming to get out of me, good luck with that, I've seen kittens scarier than you. Instead of talking, take action maybe then I'll acknowledge your empty threats."

That was it. I knew as soon as those words left my mouth I was offering a challenge his pride wouldn't allow him to back down from. I put my bag down, expecting him to swing at me, or at least in my general direction, and he did.

He threw a well aimed punch and just by his posture, I could tell he wasn't playing around. He knew how to fight, and I had foolishly underestimated him.

I blocked and not wasting a moment he went to knee me in the stomach. I jumped back avoiding the attack and went to hit him but he caught my arm easily. He slammed me into the wall and went to hit me in the face again but I ducked and hit him in the chest.

"Not bad. Fight me full force don't hold back." I said. 'He a good fighter but I need to know what he's capable of if I'm going to fight him full force.'

For the first time I saw him smirk but it was gone as soon as it came.

He came at me fast and he had power behind each of his attacks. 'Everyone has a pattern, if I can find his then I know how to use it against him.'

I very narrowly dodged his attacks and continued to watch his movement carefully. Finally I saw it; he was more of an upper body fighter, so if I attacked low it should give me a chance to catch him off guard. I waited for a pause in one of his attacks and I swiftly delivered a kick to his ribs. It defiantly caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered. He looked mildly impressed. I blinked and he was right in front of me he landed a punch to my stomach and swept me so I hit the floor.

I rolled out of the way of his next attack and was back on my feet in seconds. I went to punch him but he caught my arm once again. I kneed him in the stomach and almost managed to hit him in the face. We both threw a punch at the same time and we hit the ground.

"I don't have time for this; you are a great fighter though." I admitted.

He stood up and dusted himself off but remained silent.

He began to walk away.

"Wait!"

He paused and turned his head slightly acknowledging that he heard me.

"What's you're name?"

He began walking away again and just as I thought he wouldn't answer. He replied "Vergil."

"Vergil." I repeated. A small smirk played across my lips. "Dante and Vergil."

I picked up my bag and continued out of the school. 'This might be an interesting year after all.'

[A/N] Vergil: Don't forget to review.

Me: ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Tutors and Observations

[A/N] I'm updating when I should be studying for the huge test next week, blame Dante he kept hiding my books. . I wanted to try something new, so the beginning of this chapter takes place in Vergil's P.O.V.

Chapter 4: Tutors and Observation

Vergil's P.O.V

I walked down the stairs and out of the school. It was irritating enough having to listen to Dante's "fan girls" without one of them speaking out of place. That girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. I found it rather amusing that she told me not to hold back. If I had listened she'd probably be dead now. Still, the fact that she took time to study my movements, in attempt to get the upper hand was a surprise.

'Perhaps she's different. She was doing rather well until I started to use my devil speed. She shouldn't have been able to hit me. For years only Dante has been able to actually hit me in battle. Even trained humans couldn't touch me.' I noticed her walk out the other side of the school. Normally I would think nothing more of her, but I was curious as to how she was different.

She stopped at a park and sat down on the swings. I could sense demonic energy all around this park. She dropped her bag and pulled out a short sword. I could tell by the way she was holding it she had no experience fighting with a sword.

A demon appeared behind her and was quietly approaching. She didn't seem to notice at first but then she turned and blocked the demons scythe with her sword. The demon swung again and she dodged. It charged at her and she jumped out of the way and put down the sword to draw two daggers I hadn't noticed before.

"Come on, I need to kill you and your friends by nine 'o clock so let's make this quick." She said in a bored tone.

Three more demons appeared and they all spun their scythes at the same time. She ducked and avoided getting cut in half. She stabbed one of the demons in the chest and then the head and it turned to sand. Two more came at her and she threw her dagger and caught both of them in the chest. Now there was only one demon.

She didn't get her daggers or her sword, instead she watched the demon carefully and it raised its scythe. She dodged and ran behind it. It swung its blade again and this time instead of dodging it she grabbed the part of the stick just below the blade and nearly cut herself in half anyway. She snatched the scythe away and began attacking the demon with it. She didn't kill it and I began to realize it looked more like she was sparring with it.

She rammed the scythe through the demons chest and sighed.

'This girl is definitely interesting.' I mused as I turned and began walking home.

Your P.O.V

The demon I was previously fighting turned to dust and I sighed. I lifted up my sword and looked at it. 'I don't know how to use a sword mom, why would you give me this?'

I watched the wind blow away the sand from the demons. 'I have about five hours before I go home, now what do I do?'

'Look for the twins.' I ignored the voice in the back of my head. 'Vergil clearly hates me for no reason, not that I care. And Dante is probably off with his fan girls.'

I stood up and left the park. I didn't feel like killing more demons at the moment. I wandered around the town not paying attention to where I was going.

I thought back to the girl I had met in history class as I leaned against a random wall. 'I wonder how Mary's eyes got like that. There was another person with the same eyes, but I can't remember who it is.'

I saw Dante walk up to me with his trade mark smirk.

"Where'd your stalkers go?" I asked sarcastically once he was in earshot.

His smirk widened. "You're one to talk."

I was about to ask what he meant when it dawned on me that I had been standing on the corner of where he lived for almost ten minutes. "I did not notice that before."

"Suure. You know you can't live without me."

I shook my head and a woman came out of the house next to us.

"Dante there you are- ah who's this?"

I looked up at the woman. She was very pretty with long blond hair and naturally loving eyes.

"I'm (f/n)." I replied with a slightly softer tone.

She smiled sweetly. "Well hello (f/n), are you the one I've been hearing so much about?"

I deadpanned. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Dante cleared his throat. "Um, did Verg get back yet?" Dante said changing the subject.

"Yes he arrived a few minutes ago. Vergil knows (f/n) too?"

"Yeah I'm probably the last person he'd want to see though." I said truthfully.

She tilted her head slightly and gave me a knowing look. "I see. You must excuse Vergil, I know he can seem a bit cold sometimes but he's really not so bad."

Dante nearly scoffed but stopped himself.

"I'll keep that in mind. I have to get going now, but it was nice meeting you." I said trying to be polite.

She smiled again and it made me feel happy; something about her made me think of how my own mother used to be. "Alright. It was nice meeting you (f/n)."

"See ya." Dante said casually giving a slight wave.

I nodded and turned to continue wandering around. I found myself outside the park once again after walking in a complete circle. I drew my sword. "Mine as well practice to pass the time." I muttered.

I swung the sword the same way I had seen in a movie. 'I doubt Dad can teach me.' I thought. 'Crap, it'll take a long time to learn how to properly use a sword without getting myself killed.'

"It's you!"

I turned to see Mary running up to me. "Hi." I said simply.

"Woah you have a sword? Cool. Can I see it?" She asked walking up to me.

"Sure, know how to use it?" I asked handing it over.

She swung it around a few times. "Not a clue. I'm only good with guns."

"You have a gun?" I asked surprised.

"Yea- well not exactly. Their not really my guns, I just borrowed them from a friend who taught me how to use them." Mary said choosing her words carefully.

"Oh." I said.

"Mary, come your mother will worry if we take to long."

We looked up at the same time. An older bald man with eyes just like Mary's approached us. He looked at me curiously and I suppressed the urge to shudder under his intense stare. I didn't like him but something about him seemed familiar.

"Coming. Sorry I got to go. See you at school!" Mary said rushing off.

"Yea, see you." I repeated watching her retreating form.

I walked home and put my sword in my closet. I placed my daggers in my book bag and put my book bag in its usual resting place by my closet door. My room was lavender with a black bed spread and soft pillows.

I walked over to my dark purple dresser and picked up the silver frame on top of it.

A grinning child was sitting on the lap of a woman in her early twenties was in the picture. The woman looked happy but her expression was calmer then the child's.

"It won't be much longer now mother." I whispered. "I'll get stronger and stronger until I make you proud enough come back. I'll continue to kill demons."

The memory of Dante helping me on my mission in the park flashed in my mind. My lips twitched into a small smirk. I placed the picture on the floor and sat on my bed. I contemplated how I would learn to use my mother's sword and my thoughts drifted to Vergil. 'Maybe he can help- No! No way I'm desperate enough to ask him of all people! If anything I'd like to spend less time around that jerk; he most likely would rather shoot himself than train me!'

"I need a WHAT?"

The teacher sighed at my unnecessary loudness. I couldn't careless!

I woke this morning feeling good. Even though the weekend passed by so quickly, the break was nice. And now here I am being told that I need a tutor in math? Didn't he say I was only failing due to homework issues that he would fix?

"(f/n), you haven't been paying much attention in class lately. I know it's because you're busy saving the world or whatever you call it, but not everyone believes that. So since you helped me I talked to the principal on your behalf and we agreed to have you tutored."

"THIS is your FAVOR?" I asked not bothering to lower my voice.

"I know it sounds bad, but it was either that or fail you." He said.

'Calm down (f/n), getting mad will solve nothing.' I took a deep breath then asked in a more civil tone. "Who's the tutor?"

The teacher grinned glad that I had calmed down.

'No matter who the tutor is, it can't be that bad. Maybe it's Mary?'

"Vergil."

…

SLAM

[A/N] Meh I won't be able to update next week cuz apparently I have multiple tests everyday of the week. Yay! (sarcasm) However I will post another chapter (or two) over the weekend. But for now, please review desu~


	5. Chapter 5: The First Step

[A/N] Hiyas! I have been neglecting this story…well I'll try to update more often. Hope you like!

Chapter 5: The First Step

"Vergil."

'Did he really just say that?' wordlessly I turned around and walked to the door.

"(f/n) I know you don't usually get along with others but please try to-"

I didn't hear the rest I slammed the door behind me.

'Can life get any worse?' I thought as I walked down the hall.

I skipped out on any other classes I had and went straight home. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I got to the porch stairs. Something was wrong I could feel it. I heard a muffled scream from inside the house and dashed inside without a second thought. I snatched my sword out of my book bag and let the bag drop to the floor.

I looked around frantically "Dad? Dad? Dad if you can hear me answer! Da-"

"You've only been here for three minutes and already your loud voice is annoying." Someone chuckled.

I noticed a man that wasn't there before standing next to the front door. He slammed it shut and walked towards me. He only looked a few years older than me but all hope of him being an easy human target vanished when I looked at his eyes. He had light skin that complemented the dark messy brown hair that flowed over his shoulders. His eyes were what gave him away, a shade of blue with red swirls in them. Demon.

I held out my sword and slowly approached him. "Where is he?"

"What do you plan on doing with that sword? It's not a toy you know, you could hurt someone." He mused as the tip of my blade touched his neck.

"I'll do a lot more than hurt you if you don't tell me where my father is." I spat.

"I mean it." He said ignoring my statement. "You could get hurt."

I no longer felt in control of myself. My arm moved away from his neck and I pressed the blade to my own neck. I struggled to pull back and regain control of myself. I pulled the blade away just an inch before I once again lost control and the blade cut my throat just lightly. It wasn't meant to kill me; that was just a warning.

The man chuckled again. "My, you're so determined and strong willed! So strong, much stronger than you're average human…just like your mother."

I froze when he mentioned my mother. I glared at him with pure hatred and rage.

"That right love, I have mommy to~ Did you like the present we sent you? I had a feeling you wouldn't believe I had caught one of the most famous devil hunters; so I sent you her sword just so you had no choice but to believe me when I came to offer you a job."

My eye widened. 'So she didn't tell Dad she fought demons, he planned this!'

He walked towards me and tilted my head up careful not to make me slit my throat in the process. "I hate your mother. She killed my brothers you know. And you father? Heh, he has as much knowledge as a mere child! But you…you've matured so well. So beautiful, young, and powerful. You're full of potential, and since I have nothing against you; I'd like to make you a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with a demon?" I forced out. It hurt to breath now.

He leaned forward. "Because I can give you anything in the world."

I thought about it. Mother would kill me for agreeing to anything he said. But if I don't her and father will die. "I want my parents back. I want them alive and safe!"

He nodded. "Alright. But you know nothing comes free."

I didn't respond. I felt my stomach lurch, whatever he wanted couldn't be good.

"I want you to deliver the sons of Sparda."

I gave him a confused look.

"Vergil and Dante." He clarified. "I can't get close to them as of late, but you can. I need them dead."

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to scream and beat him to death.

He could tell and he smirked. "I understand if you won't agree. Your parents will die of course, but that's okay because you'd join them soon after. I will find someone else to do it, and I'll still walk away happy. But at least if you help me, we can both walk away happy. So (f/n) (l/n), do we have a deal?"

I gave a slight barely noticeable nod of agreement. He smirked and kissed ym forehead. I felt my body regaining control and the first thing I did was try to cut him in half. He jumped back and laughed. I swung again and he made me drop my sword. He pinned me to the wall and gave me a half smile.

"You really are just like your mother you know. I offered her the same deal years ago and you know what she did? She moved to the middle of nowhere with her family and then left them behind hoping that I never find you. But I did find you. And I've been watching you over the past few years helping to make you stronger. I sent lower level demons to attack you in small groups just to test out your steadily growing power. I even gave you some of my blood to help speed up the process."

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter, the point is, now that your blood is mixed with mine, I'll always know where you are. And now that I have your parents, you'll have to obey my every command to keep them breathing. Please don't make me kill you, I've grown so attached to you…I'm afraid I'm out of time now, I have to go."

And with that he disappeared and I sunk to the floor replaying every meaningful thing he said. My head filled with questions that I had no answers to. I screamed to let out my frustration. Hot tear poured over my face. Funny, I hadn't cried since my mother left. I don't know how long I sat there but after what felt like years I passed out.

[A/N] I had a serious case of writer's block and then I hadn't been getting half as many reviews on this as my other stories so originally I was going to delete this. Buuuut for the sake of those who did review I will continue! With this in mind I'd like to thank Wolfie231! Woot! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Face the Facts

[A/N] No excuses, I'm guilty for not updating in a while. *dodges pole thrown by angry viewer* Sorry!

Chapter 6: Face the Facts

I didn't go to school for a week. Every now and then someone would knock on the door but I never answered or even bothered to check who it was. Nothing mattered to me. It was as if I was living in a dream. Sometimes five minutes would seem like an eternity and other times a day would seem like an hour.

I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

Tap…tap…tap.

I looked over at the window as another pebble bounced off of it. I stood up and opened it just in time to have a pebble fly through and hit me in the head.

I heard a muffled chuckle followed by a sheepish apology. The last person I wanted to see was standing out side below my window.

'Why of all people did it have to be him?' I thought as I forced an annoyed expression. "Dante. What are you doing here?"

"I got bored so I decided to visit my favorite girl in town."

I looked at him skeptically. "I think you're confusing me with one of your fan-girls again. I'm not in the mood to do anything. Go away."

"Aw, your just going to send me away like that? And I came all the way here to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "Dante I live three blocks away from you, it's not like I'm a half hour away."

"What your point?"

"…You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed and weighed my options. I could sit in the house and drown in my misery while my parents are running out of time, or I can start to go along with the demons plans by trapping the twins. In the end I decided not only would Dante be a small distraction from my self-pity but this may also help me get my parents back.

"Alright I'll be right down." I said closing the window.

I dragged myself downstairs and let him in.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing much, everyone at school thinks it's hilarious that you haven't showed up."

I felt a spark of anger. "How is that funny in any way?" It came out harsher then I ment but Dante didn't seem to notice.

He chuckled. "Well most people think it's because Vergil is your new tutor."

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!" I said. "So they think I'm scared of Vergil?" By this time we had walked into the kitchen room and I was getting a glass of water. "Want something to drink?"

He shook his head and continued. "They think either you're horrified of him or you're so in love with him that you got nervous and stayed home."

I nearly chocked on my water and Dante smirked at the shocked and disturbed look on my face.

"WHAT? Who the hell is starting these rumors?" I asked.

He shrugged again. "I wanted to know if they were true."

I wanted to jump out a window at this point. My misery for my current situation was momentarily pushed further back into my mind. "Don't tell me you believed that crap!"

He didn't get a chance to answer me. The doorbell rang, I sighed. "Who on Earth would be here on a Saturday morning?" I glanced at the silver haired boy sitting at the table. "Never mind."

I answered the door and the go figure it was the other twin who I was "madly in love with" according to whatever insane person is starting rumors nowadays. "Hey Vergil, how wonderful to see you again." I remarked every word dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't say the same for you." He replied in his usual cold tone.

I was about to retort when I heard Dante say "Aww, what a lovely couple~"

I gripped the nob so hard my knuckles turned white. I was sure it would break any minute.

"SHUT UP DANTE!" We both growled simultaneously.

"I swear to God I will murder whoever started those ridiculous rumors."

"For once I agree. It's insulting that anyone would assume I'd be with you." Vergil said walking into my house no longer bothering to wait for my permission.

"That's fine; we make a better couple anyway, don't we?" Dante said smirking at me.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that." I replied. "Why are you here Vergil?"

"Because I'm expected to tutor you on the weekends." Vergil said looking at me like I was stupid.

"Alright. I don't feel comfortable bringing Dante in my bedroom so we could just stay in the dining room." I said leading the way to my dining room.

"Oh, I can make you feel much more than just comfortable in your bedroom." Dante purred with a suggestive smirk.

"Keep that up and I kicking you of my house." I said coolly

Two hours went by and me and Dante convinced Vergil to let me take a small break. We walked out onto my porch in the warm sunshine. Studying with them was both annoying and funny at the same time. For the first time since the demon showed up I felt safer. I felt as if I could just relax my nerves a fraction. But no matter how much calmer I felt now, I couldn't completely let go of the thought of the kind of torture my parents could be going through while I sit at home talking to my new friends.

Dante snapped in front of my face to break me out of my trance like state.

"Are you okay?" He asked he looked concerned.

I nodded giving him a half smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked like you were about to cry." Vergil said nonchalantly.

I noticed the well hidden spark of curiosity in his eyes as well. I shrugged showing my best fake smirk. "Cry? Heh, even if I had a reason to cry I'd never show anyone a weakness. That will get you killed in battle. Besides, the only truly sad thing around here is Dante's pickup lines."

"Hey! Leave my pickup lines out of this! So far you're the only girl they don't work on so if anything there's something wrong with you." Dante protested.

Vergil gave a small chuckle. "It seems you're smarter than I thought (f/n)."

[A/N] *runs from angry mob*

Dante: Review and I'll make it worth your while~


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding

[A/N] lmao! See Dante, even our reviewers want you to stop your perverted humor! Shame on you! You should be punished.

Dante: You know you love it.

Me: *rolls eyes* Anywho, thank you for the review Taiyoukai assassin! It made me lol. ^_^!

P.S. Vergil may be a little OOC in this chapter. (I thought it was kinda funny.)

Chapter 7: Bonding

The day went by fast, to fast in my opinion. The sun was setting now. Our study session was over hours ago but none of us had anything better to do (at least that's what Dante said) so we started talking about random things.

"Are you two coming back tomorrow? I mean- I know Vergil is cause he's tutoring me, but what about you?" I asked as I stretched and lay on my front porch. I looked over at Dante who was right next to me smirking.

"Aw, you miss me already? If you want I could spend the nigh-"

"Not a hope in hell Dante." I cut him off. I wanted took as serious as I was but smirked despite myself. "You know you should just get that idea out of your head right now, it's not happening. Give up or you will be punished!"

"Never." He said defiantly. "Punish me all you want but by the end of night, I won't be the only one screaming."

I sat up. "Oh no at this rate I'll have to hire a body guard. Hey Vergil-"

"No."

"I didn't say anything yet!" I protested.

"Very well, continue."

"Would you protect me from Dante?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You're asking him for protection from me? That's a new one!" Dante said sarcastically.

Vergil thought it over. "…No."

"Why?"

"…"

"Whhhhyyyy?"

"Because I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because it's not my problem."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't care less what either of you do."

"Why?"

"…."

When he didn't answer I got up and sat next to him. I knew what I was about to do would seriously piss him off, but I did it anyway. "Why?" I asked poking him.

Dante was trying not to laugh at the half pissed half annoyed look on Vergil's face.

"I'm going to break your hand if you keep that up." Vergil growled after the fourth time.

"Hm, well someone's touchy." I said sticking my tong out childishly. To be honest I never acted so laid back around anyone. I was rather surprised at myself. I stood up and Dante walked over to me.

"You're definitely my favorite girl." Dante laughed.

"I don't know if that's a good thing coming from you." I joked. I caught a glimpse of what looked like the demon that had kidnapped my parents standing across the street a few houses down.

I looked up to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but he was gone. I felt a chill run through my body followed by an uneasy feeling of being watched. Was I just being paranoid? I doubt it but it's a possibility; after all my parents are being tortured and if I don't deliver the new kids to a demon that plans on killing them, I, along with the rest of my family will be murdered. Who wouldn't be paranoid?

They left soon after that and I went up to my room. There was an envelope on my bed as well as a fresh cut rose. "That's weird." I mumbled to myself. I opened the envelope and nearly dropped it as soon as I read it.

"Well Done. Your obedience is appreciated." It was written in dark red. Since it was obviously the demon from before who left it, I had no doubt that it must have been blood.

With shaky hands I dropped it in the trash along with the rose. I got into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. Groggily I opened it. "Yeah?"

Whoever was calling was talking to someone else. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

I recognized the voice on the other end as Dante's. "Not reall- Wait a minute, how'd you get my number?"

He chuckled. "It's my job to get girl's phone numbers."

"So you're a stalker now?" I asked annoyed. I pictured him rolling his eyes at my comment.

"No. You're not that special." He joked.

"Now I'm offended. I'm hanging up now, by Dante-"

"Wait!" He said quickly.

I smirked. "You have ten seconds."

I heard some say to hand them the phone in the background.

"Nine seconds." I sighed sliding out of bed.

"Vergil give that back!"

"(f/n)?"

This voice was slightly different in tone. "Vergil?" I asked walking to my closet. I put him on speaker and started picking out my outfit.

"We're studying at my house today." He said.

"Good morning to you to." I responded not really paying much attention to him.

"….Just get over here."

"Sure be there in ten minutes." I hung up and closed my cell phone and threw it onto my bed. I settled on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read "Don't piss me off".

I slid on my jacket and heard the front door open. I tensed and was ready to run downstairs but stopped myself. My parents weren't back; the demon wouldn't just let them go, which means it's someone else.

I dashed to my closet and pulled out my sword I spun around and found a face just inches from mine. I screamed and fell backwards.

"Did I scare you?" A familiar voice chuckled. I looked up to see the monster that kidnapped my parents kneeling next to me. I sat up and went to hit him as hard as I could but I was frozen in place just like last time.

He looked deep in thought for a moment and was virtually oblivious to me. He looked up at me curiously. "I'm going to be leaving for a while, but before I do I'd like to make sure I can find you when I get back. It's about time you get more demon blood anyway, trust me you're going to need the extra power for the next few days."

I was terrified at the statement but I didn't let it show, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He sighed.

"This time you're going to be awake during the process so it's going to hurt…a lot. It won't be as bad so long as you don't try to fight me. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." He gently grabbed my face. "You trust me right?"

[A/N] Vergil: Review.

Me: Why?

Vergil: ". Because it keeps us updating.

Me: ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Backing Down

[A/N] Hm…I have a bad case of writer's block on my other three stories at the moment…

Nero: You never put me in any of your stories! What does Dante have that I don't? -_-"

Me: Umm…no shame? XD

Chapter 8: Backing Down

"This time you're going to be awake during the process so it's going to hurt…a lot." He gently grabbed my face. "You trust me right?"

I never backed down, not even to a fight I knew I couldn't win; and especially NEVER to a demon. But this time was different…I closed my eyes and prayed for this to just be a bad dream. If I could run away, I would have; even if I couldn't outrun him. I just wanted to disappear.

'Think! Think! Think!' I panicked internally.

When I didn't answer he sighed. "I understand." He ran one of his hands through my hair and grabbed my wrist. "For what its worth there's a method to my madness, I don't do things just for the sake of doing it. It's just business nothing personal." He stopped running his hand through my hair and pulled out a small knife. He pressed the knife against my wrist. "Remember what I said. It hurts less so long as you don't try to fight me. Otherwise the side affects will kick in and unlike me you might end up hurting yourself."

I couldn't hide the fear I was feeling anymore. My heart sped up and my breath came out shallower. I tried to regain control of my body and he sighed frustrated. "Of course you'd be difficult, just like your mother." He muttered as he cut open my wrist.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Blood started to flow out of the wound. He did the same to himself. His blood wasn't normal; then again, mine didn't look normal either. His blood came out a much darker shade of red, almost black and my own blood was the normal shade with dark red swirls the same color as his.

"Heh, looks like your body hasn't completely mixed with my blood from the last time we did this. Perhaps since you're awake this time it'll accept it a little faster?" He mused. He pressed his wrist to mine. It burned and stung intensely.

A tingling sensation went through my body and I found I had just a little bit of control over myself again. I took a deep breath and with all of my strength I punched him in the face. At first I was satisfied just knowing that I had finally hit him until I felt the pain in the exact same place. He put his hand to his busted lip and wiped the blood off.

He didn't look pissed like I expected him to be. Instead, he just looked annoyed.

I felt something slide from my mouth and wiped it off out of habit, it hurt. I looked down and realized I was bleeding too! 'That's impossible! He didn't cut my face!' I thought shocked. "H-How-"

"It hurts doesn't it? I told you not to fight me." He said standing up. I tried to stand up to but I got dizzy from blood loss and fell back down.

'No! I have to kill him while I'm still in control!' I yelled inside my mind.

"Your incompetence is both irritating and amusing." He smirked. "If you want to kill me so bad then come on. Now that our blood is mixed I have no unfair advantages for the next hour or so."

I forced myself to my feet and went to attack him. He didn't block or try to avoid any of my attacks. He didn't have to hit me back and he knew it. Every time I hit him, I felt the blow as well. Anyone else would have stopped by now but me? Heh, I suppose I am just as stubborn as my parents say…

It wasn't until I picked up my sword that he started to fight back. He dodged my sword with ease. I was exhausted and my movement was sloppy due to blood loss, not to mention I still sucked at using a sword.

"Stop it! You're killing yourself." He snapped becoming increasingly angry. He knocked the sword out of my hand and grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "You caused me to waste more time then necessary, next time I'll have to punish you for that. But since I'm in a rather good mood today I'll let it slide."

"I think you've punished yourself enough as it is." He added as an after thought.

I glared at him intensely but said nothing.

"Good bye my dear, try not to miss me so much." With a wink he took a step back and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

I collapsed on the floor and darkness creep across my vision. I looked the wrist the demon had cut it was almost completely healed. I wanted to scream. Not because it hurt, or I could've died; I screamed because the fact that my wrist was healing that fast meant that my body was accepting his blood. I was no longer completely human, how could I be?

He had single handedly managed to take everything from me. My parents, my confidence, and now my humanity.

At this I laughed humorlessly. If anyone were to walk in right now, they would think I had finally gone completely insane.

'Why didn't I see this coming? If I was stronger, I would be able to kill him and get my parents back!...I'm sorry mother. I failed to protect our family. I can only imagine what you'd think of me if you saw me now.' I thought as I lay motionless on my bedroom floor. I heard someone call my name in the distance just before I let my eyes ease close.

[A/N] Me: I love vergil girl 132 lmao, I can tell you must love Vergil a lot. *screams* Hey Verg, you're fan is here!

Vergil: *smirk

Nero: What does VERGIL have that I don't? T_T

Me: Umm…Morals? XD

Vergil/Nero: .


	9. AN ALMOST VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

AN ALMOST VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Me: Hi guys!...I understand you must be pissed at my not updating. *starts running from angry mob w/ torches* Aw, come on guys, pity me! I was turned into a dolphin! I can't type with fins!

Mary: I think what the authoress is trying to say is due to recent events, such as her having to replace her computer, help fix the car, do school work, and babysit Dante; her hands hav been rather full. However she will be updating ALL of her stories next week. ^_^

Me: Thanks Mary, you're a life saver! Literally!

Mary: Also she bought the right to own Dante and Vergil from Capcom last week, she has the papers hidden in an envelope under her pillow, so if you want to tie her up, feed her to the sharks, and claim Dante and/or Vergil, you know what to do! ^_^

Me: WTF?

Mary: Well I'm not going to lie to them…

Me: Er, guys do something!

Dante/Vergil:…May the best Lady win.


	10. Chapter 9: I'm in Over my Head

[A/N] Dante siegfried 888 I'm soooo sorry! I kno, this makes me a terrible person! But I have to deal w/ finals and angry teachers and so on…T_T Asile3762 I hate finals too. It's kinda comforting to know I'm not the only one with problems in school…stupid finals! .

Vergil: Incase you haven't noticed, we never bothered to write a disclaimer, this is because the authoress is delusional and likes to pretend she does own-

Me: NO! *covers his mouth* Um…on with the story?

Chapter 9: Over My Head

'Damn. How am I supposed to fight all of them AND get the kid out alive?' I panicked as the demons began to circle us.

I glanced behind me there was a small opening. 'I'll have to make a run for it. '

I grabbed the child and dashed for the opening the demons all lunged at once. I didn't think I'd make it but to my surprise I just barely avoided having my head sliced off twice! I pushed the kid ahead of me. "Hurry up and get to the nearest building, you should be safe there!"

He looked back at me while he was running. He was scared and worried.

I felt the demons coming up behind me. I turned and tried to avoid the attacks but there were a lot of them and they were fast. I got sliced across my stomach and a few deep cuts on my arms and legs. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain as I began killing them. It wasn't easy and my vision was fuzzy due to blood loss.

I heard the same loud screech from before. The demon I had seen was bigger, faster, and unpredictable. I finished off most of the lower levels and the screeching demon teleported. I looked around waiting to see where he would appear but he never did.

A child's scream echoed through the park. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the sound. 'Please be alive!'

I saw black smoke appear behind the child who was franticly looking around.

"MOVE!" I yelled. He jumped nearly two feet in the air at the sound of my voice. He looked at me then behind him. He reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights. I sped up as the demon emerged from the smoke it raised its scythe with a sinister laugh.

I lifted my sword ready to attack it first but it saw me at the last minute and teleported again. I fell off balance and the child kneeled next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I've…been better." I managed to force out. I was exhausted and out of breath. I saw another mass of black smoke across the street. I stood up and without warning the demon rolled out of the black smoke, its scythe was spinning rapidly I shoved the child out of the way as it came at me. I tried to block with my sword but it was stronger and the force of the blow made me slam into a wall. I dropped my sword and the demon laughed as it raised its scythe once again.

I'd be dead before I reached my sword. I waited for it to swing and moved in attempt to miss the attack. The scythe made a small cut across my neck and I quickly punched the demon as hard as I could. I didn't think that it'd actually due any damage, but hopefully it'd do something until I could reach my sword.

My fist connected with its face (which was a lot harder than you'd think) and I heard a snap followed by a sound of pain that came from both me and the demon. It backed up and I grabbed my sword in time to block its next attack. It tried to teleport again but I was faster and managed to swing my sword and cut it in half.

I collapsed in an undignified heap one the pavement. The child was gone, he had most likely run off when the demon slammed me into the wall. I wasn't mad at him for it. I hoped he got home safely. I leaned my head back against the brick wall and stared up at the dark gray sky as it began to rain.

I don't know how long I was sitting in the rain, but every minute felt like hours to me. It wasn't long before I was soaked, not that I cared. My legs felt like led so it wasn't a good idea to attract attention to myself. I'd be an easy target for both a demon and a human.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings. The place seemed deserted for now, this was my best chance. I stood up using the walls for support and began to make my way home…

~The Next Day~

I rolled over and found myself on the living room floor. My head was pounding and my memories were mostly haze for now. "I must've passed out as soon as I got in." I mumbled to no one in particular. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven thirty.

My memories came rushing back to me in full detail. I had nearly died! Wait…I should've died from blood loss by now. I sat up and checked my stomach for the long gash from yesterday; it was gone. I stood up and to my surprise I looked fine. There were no visible wounds on my body. I tried to move my hand and it hurt like hell.

'I must've broken it when I hit the demon.' I reasoned. I took a shower and got dressed, which was very annoying and painful since I had broken my dominant hand.

I walked to the hospital and told them I fell out of a tree I had been climbing and landed on my wrist. I didn't pay much attention to anything they were saying or doing and eventually I got to leave.

I walked down the street at a steady pace in no mood to rush. At first I hadn't planned on going to school but I definitely didn't need people showing up and asking questions that I couldn't answer. So reluctantly, I showed up to my third period class with a cast on my wrist and a completely emotionless expression. I tossed the doctors note I had asked a nurse to write for me onto the teacher's desk. Everyone gave me a weird look including the teacher. Wordlessly I sat in the middle row in the only seat that wasn't taken.

"Miss (f/n) thank you for gracing us with your presence. May I ask why you were absent for so long?" The teacher inquired.

"I was sick." I replied.

The teacher nodded and opened his mouth to say something else, but the principal walked in and asked to speak to him in the hall.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and before I could stop myself I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" I yelled.

Everyone quickly turned away and I sighed and laid my head on the table.

The teacher came back shortly and class started. I kept my head down and thankfully the teacher didn't say anything. I never felt anything like this before. I felt more aggressive and my emotions weren't completely under control. I blamed it on the demon blood.

The day passed mostly uneventful and to my relief I didn't run into either of the twins.

Finally it was lunch time, and though I wasn't hungry I needed the small break. I picked the smaller table in the back corner of the lunch room where nobody was sitting. My thoughts began to run wild as soon as I sat down.

"Damn you look like hell, what's up?"

'It didn't take a genius to figure out who could've said that.' I thought sarcastically as Dante sat on my right.

"Gee, thanks Dante. My life would not have been complete without that comment." I said rolling my eyes.

Vergil sat on my left. He looked irritated; then again, he always looked irritated.

"What happened?" Vergil asked emotionlessly when he noticed my hand. Though he didn't show it I had a feeling he wouldn't have asked if he didn't care.

Once again I answered without thinking. "Long story short I had a fever, got jumped by demons while protecting a kid, nearly bled to death on my way home, and woke up with only a few emotional problems in the morning…Oh, and I dropped my sword and wound up breaking my hand on a demons face before it could ram a scythe through my chest.. The kid is alive by the way…I think."

Both of them looked shocked to say the least. The lunch bell rang and without hesitation I stood up and left.

'Why did I say that?' I mentally scolded myself. 'I couldn't just tell them I fell out of a tree or something? How am I suppose to explain what I was doing out there to begin with? "Well you see guys, a demon busted into my room right after you called me and forced my blood to mix with his. Why? I have to clue, maybe it's suppose to let him know if I kill you like he told me to.'

I walked into the girls' bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a lost puppy. The look faintly reminded me of when my mother first told me she was leaving.

"Why did I come to school today?" I muttered. I splashed cold water on my face and decided to spend the rest of the day in the nurse' office.

[A/N] Me: Reviews are awesome; they remind me that if I stop updating my stories there will be a mini army of virtual people ready to jump through my monitor and strangle me. ^_^

Dante: And you find comfort in this? O.o


	11. Chapter 10: Raven

[A/N] Me: 88dragon06 Thnk you! ^_^ That's an interesting pairing, and I agree they are similar. SamCroft2010 lmao! Nero harasses enough me as it is without you supporting it! XP

Nero: .

Me: Er…I mean thanks for reviewing! "^o^

Chapter 10: Raven

I stayed in the nurse's office until school ended and then went straight home. I sighed as I dropped my book bag on the couch. I laid down on the living room floor and stared blankly at the ceiling. Every time I thought of Dante or Vergil I felt my stomach sink.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but it felt like hours. There was a knock at the door and I wondered idly if I should let the person in, or tell them to jump out a window.

"It's open." I yelled not bothering to actually get up and properly let the person in.

Maybe I was imagining things, but it sounded like two people came in. I bit my lip and let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. I had a feeling I knew who it was and my suspicions were confirmed when two nearly completely identical boys leaned over me.

"Hey guys." I didn't bother with fake enthusiasm like before. I didn't feel like pretending.

Dante narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at his brother who had an annoyed and somewhat guilty look.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Dante started.

"Shut up." Vergil snapped.

"Nope. Not unless you apologize; or give me twenty bucks for being right." Dante said smirking.

Vergil rolled his eyes and I blinked having no clue as to what they were talking about.

"Umm…what the heck are you two talking about?" I asked bluntly.

Dante laid down next to me. "You're pissed at Vergil for not believing you right?" It wasn't a question, more like he was trying to state the obvious. But the truth was, I wasn't pissed at either of them. I had no right to be. After all, every other thing I said to them was a lie one way or another.

I looked at Vergil trying to find some emotion in his eyes, but he looked away.

"I'm not mad. Vergil was only being realistic." The words left my mouth before I had fully processed them.

Vergil looked surprised and I felt a small smile tugging at my lips. Few things seemed to surprise Vergil.

I looked back up at the ceiling and noticed Vergil lay down on the other side of me.

"Then what is bothering you?" Vergil asked.

"I…I'd rather not say." I said choosing my words carefully. "But it has nothing to do with you guys." I added quickly. "I just…"

I felt two pair of arms wrap around me. I blushed but didn't object. I felt comforting warmth as we laid there. None of us said anything, but it was a comfortable silence. After a while I drifted into a light sleep…

I was sitting on a swing in the sun.

"(y/n)?"

I looked up and saw my mother smiling down at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a sweet tone.

I shrugged. "This is my dream isn't it? I really miss you mom, and I don't know what to do. I'm not as strong as you are."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't have given you the task. You can, and will get through this."

I opened my mouth to reply but I felt a chill run up my spine. The sky darkened and my mom looked around. "You have to go. They're coming!"

"Who?" I asked standing up and looking around as well.

"I love you (f/n)."

I gasped and opened my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to come down. I looked to my left and came face to face with a sleeping Dante. My face heated up when I noticed how close he was. I turned to my right and made the already awkward situation worse by coming face to face with a sleeping Vergil. Each time they were only inches away. Vergil had his arm wrapped securely around my waist, and Dante had his arm around my midsection. My face heated up even more and I looked back up at the ceiling. I had tried to sit up but anytime I moved they pulled me closer.

"Umm, guys?" I said trying to keep my voice leveled.

…

"Vergil, Dante?"

…

'How am I supposed to get them up?' I smirked as an idea came to mind. "Oh my god Vergil, Dante, you're an hour late for school and going to get detention!"

Both of them shot up fully awake. "I…can't…believe that….worked!" I said between fits of laughter.

The irritated looks on their faces just made it worse and I laughed harder. Finally I stopped laughing and sat up with a satisfied smirk. Boy, did I wish I had a camera.

"Why did you do that?" Vergil snapped.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm…Well for starters you were molesting me in my sleep."

"That's ridiculous!" Vergil said looking away as a light blush creped over his face.

I turned to Dante expecting a similar reaction. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Dante smirked. "Only that if I was, I have no doubt you enjoyed it."

I shook my head. "You really don't have any shame, do you?"

"Don't bother asking. You'll only make it worse." Vergil said clearly displeased with his brother's response.

I rolled my eyes and noticed a raven perched on the window.

Vergil followed my gaze.

"You see that too, right?" I asked pointing at the raven.

"Of course I do. It looks like it's holding something." Vergil stood up and opened the window.

The raven flew into the house and landed on the floor in front of me. Vergil was right; the raven was holding a note in its beak. I reached for it slowly expecting it to fly away once I got to close; but it stayed perfectly still. I put my hand under its mouth and it dropped the note and flew back out the window.

"Well that was something straight out of Harry Potter." I said as I opened the note.

Both the brothers looked curious and I fidgeted nervously under their stares.

'Please don't be something bad.' I read over the note three times; each time I became more and more confused.

"What's it say?" Dante asked after a minute.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just a few numbers."

Vergil walked back over to me. "Let me see it."

I handed it to him and waited for him to agree with me.

Vergil had a calculative expression. It looked like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "It's a date."

I blinked dumbly. "What?"

"It's a date." He repeated. "3/4/11 5:40" He read out loud. "If today's date is 3/3/11 then I assume the note is taking about tomorrow at 5:40."

'A date? Why didn't I notice that?'

"What happens then?" Dante asked voicing my thoughts.

Vergil shrugged.

I sighed. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like tomorrow…"

[A/N] Me: I don't remember them mentioning any specific date in any of the games. (Though I haven't played them in a while.) So I was just going to put today's date but then I remembered their not even half way into their first year of high school, and this school year is already ending. Long story short, they're quite a few months behind us. Lol.

Dante: I want to be a mongoose.

Me/Nero: O.o

Vergil: Nero, I want you to promise me you won't take after your uncle…

Me: You told him you had a kid and he went into shock?

Vergil: Yes, in any case, leave a review.


	12. Chapter 11: Racing

[A/N] Me: Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry about that, writers block is such a cruel thing. But the good news is I'm back with an EXTRA LONG chapter!~ Also, **thanks so much for the reviews! **Speaking of which, I'm trying to decide what the pairing for this story should be. I want to get votes for:

You/Dante

You/Vergil

Dante/You/Vergil

I'll keep you guys up to date with the status of the pair voting, just know that the pairing won't take place immediately (well duh) and you can bribe me with cookies. ^_^

Vergil: *hits me in the back of the head* She meant to say you can NOT bribe her with cookies, now on to chapter 10…

* * *

Chapter 11: Racing

Thanks to my demonic blood, I now had an even shorter temper and was a little more violent than usual, at least I think its cause of the demon blood…I shook my head as I got up to leave the classroom. For the millionth time that day my thoughts trailed back to the raven and it's odd note; so of course when someone rushed up to me and grabbed my should my reaction was automatic.

I spun around moving to punch the person who'd snuck up on me, but they grabbed my fist before it could reach them. I blinked a few times feeling a little dazed.

"Oh, hey Vergil…" I said as if what I'd just done was normal.

He arched an eyebrow. "Did you just try to hit me?"

"You snuck up on me." I pointed out trying to pull my hand away, he didn't let go.

"Perhaps if you weren't so oblivious to your surroundings you would've heard me calling you." He remarked irritably.

I tilted my head. "Well are you going to tell me what you need or start ranting about me not hearing you?"

Before he could start threatening my life (or whatever his response would've been) Dante came up behind me and draped his arm over my shoulders. I tensed and looked back at him. "Let go please." I said giving him a look of pure annoyance, alas nothing seems to faze Dante…

As if on cue Liz rushed up to me. Seriously, when the hell did I get so popular?

"(f/n)! (f/n) I need to tell you…" She trailed off when she saw my interesting situation. To her, it looked more like Vergil was just holding my hand and Dante was in a touchy/feely mood. "Woah, both of them? I thought you weren't interested!"

My face tinted pink at her obvious thoughts but before I could protest Dante spoke.

"Don't get the wrong idea-"

I sighed in relief; for once Dante wasn't going to say something ridiculous just to annoy me.

"-she's mine, Vergil's just jealous cause she always liked me more." Dante smirked.

Vergil's eyes darkened and his grip on my hand tightened. I winced but it went unnoticed since Vergil was glaring at his twin, and said twin was trying not to laugh at Liz's priceless expression.

"I don't have time for this." Vergil said shortly. He roughly pulled me away from Dante and proceeded to pull me down the hall. I had to run just to keep up with his quick speed.

"Vergil, was all that really necessary?" I asked as he turned into the stairwell and ascended the long flights of steps.

He didn't reply. Once we reached the next door he pushed it open with so much force it nearly went flying off its hinges.

'Well someone seems moody.' I inwardly remarked.

He stopped abruptly causing me to crash into him. He threw me a brief glare over his shoulder before pulling me into the school library.

I glanced around expecting to see a student or at least a teacher, but to my surprise it was absolutely empty for once. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He replied emotionlessly as he released my hand. He walked to the very back of the library and pulled out a thick reddish brown book. It had a hard cover that looked worn and was discolored in some places. The title of the book was so worn I could barely read it, but from what I could tell it was about the town's history.

Vergil sat at one of the tables in the empty library and began flipping through the old pages. I sat next to him watching in mild interest until he stopped on a particular page.

"Do you recognize this place?" He questioned pointing to the page on the left. I stared at the black and white picture, it was a grassy area with a few trees and an old house was a few feet away.

"Looks familiar." I replied nonchalantly.

"Apparently this town had four hunters in it a very long time ago. This place was once an active entrance to the demon world, so they stayed to make sure the town wasn't overrun with demons that happened to slip through. After a while the amount of demons that slipped through dwindled and the hunters eventually died off." Vergil looked at me. "This was the park you so frequently visit."

I stared down at the table letting all of that sink in. "Well that explains why they always show up there of all places, but why would a park be built there?"

"A particularly strong demon managed to slip through into the human world and demanded blood; he stayed for years feeding off of the selected children brought to him. That is until six years ago when an unnamed female hunter killed him." Vergil turned the page and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Mother?" I stared shocked at the page that showed a blurry black and white picture of my mother. Her eyes were narrowed and focused, she was in a fighting stance and her blade, which she held out, was dripping with blood. There was dust, or perhaps sand, at her feet along with tattered black robes, puddles of blood that varied in size and there was a demon in the distance behind her with its scythe raised.

A brief look of surprise passed over Vergil's face. "So that's why she was familiar…" He said more to himself than me.

'I wonder if this demon is part of the reason my parents were kidnapped.'

"So your mother was a slayer as well?" Vergil spoke interrupting my thoughts. "Then it runs in your family."

"Not exactly." I replied. "It's kind of complicated since only my mom hunts and until recently my dad didn't know about demons."

I could tell by the confused look on Vergil's face he didn't understand how that could be true in the slightest.

"She wanted to live a normal life so she didn't tell him."'

"I see…but then how did you become a hunter?"

I leaned back in the chair. "I had a close call with one when I was really little, she explained to me that demons were real and taught me how to fight them. I'm not nearly as strong as her though." I sighed. "If only I could get stronger…"

"I know how you feel."

I gave Vergil a skeptical look. How could he know what it's like to lack the ability to save his parents because he lacks power? [1]

Another thought came to mind and I gave him a curious look. "By the way, how'd you find this? I don't recall ever seeing anything like this in the school library."

"I brought it here for easy access." Vergil replied simply. "Where I got it doesn't matter."

"There you two are!"

We looked up as Dante walked over to our table.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"To annoy me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, to make sure Vergil didn't defile my girl." Dante replied jokingly.

I felt my face heat up. "I'll give you three seconds to run and hide somewhere before I find and kill you."

"I don't hide-"

"Dante I was totally right, you owe me money from that bet!" A female's voice called from out side of the room.

"But now would be a good time to start…" Dante said moving behind a bookshelf.

"Just don't hide in a closet; you'll have to come out eventually." I remarked.

"Very funny." Dante replied sarcastically as he continued to sneak out of sight. As if on cue, Mary rushed into the room.

"Dan-Oh, (f/n)! You're feeling better right?" Mary asked giving me a polite smile.

"Yep."

"Great." Mary glanced around the room searching for something. She frowned and her eyes narrowed in a look of pure annoyance. "You wouldn't have happened to see Dante pass through here would you?"

"Umm…" I looked to Vergil trying to decide if I should tell her or not. To my dismay he ignored me and continued to stare at the book. "Uh, you just missed him actually."

"Alright, thanks." Mary turned to leave the room. "By the way, if you happen to see him, tell him he shouldn't make bets if he can't pay them, I expect to have my money." [2]

"Will do!"

She nodded and continued out of the room.

After two whole minutes of silence another voice was heard.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes Dante, she is gone."

Moments later shuffling was heard and Dante came walking out from behind the bookshelves.

"Thanks babe." He grinned.

"No problem…and don't call me that!"

"We should go back to the park and see if there are any traces of a higher leveled demon using it." Vergil said suddenly.

I leaned back further in the chair. "But it's still school time."

"I think demons murdering people is a little more important." Vergil said in his usual icy voice.

"Point taken." I sighed standing up. 'Not like my parents can reprimand me anyway.' I thought bitterly.

I lead the way through the hall and down to the auditorium. "Hold up a sec." I jogged up the steps of the stage and moved to a pile of boxes where I had put my sword. "Alright I'm ready." I went back to where they were standing and we walked past the stage to the doors that lead outside.

"Can I see that?"

I looked at Vergil curiously and handed him my sword. He took it half way out of its sheath and examined the blade. The sword was nothing special in my opinion; mom always did prefer the more simplistic things.

"Do you know how to use it?" Vergil questioned.

"Huh? Umm, yeah."

"You don't sound very sure about that." Dante chuckled.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I am absolutely sure I know how to use it. Better?"

"Here." Vergil handed my back my sword. "Don't you usually use daggers?"

"Yeah. But that was a…" I trailed off trying to find the right words. "It was a gift from my mom. It used to be hers."

The rest of the walk continued in silence and we reached the park in just under ten minutes.

"Heh, no demons?" Dante said sounding almost disappointed.

"They usually show up at night." I commented.

"Draw your sword." Vergil demanded suddenly.

I gave him a confused look.

"Must I repeat myself?"

Sighing I drew my sword as requested.

"That is incorrect."

I blinked. "What?" I looked to Dante for an explanation but he just watched with mild interest.

"Try again."

My eyes snapped back to Vergil. I hesitantly sheathed my sword and once again pulled it out.

"You're still doing it wrong." He said. "I thought you said you knew how to use it."

"I do know how to use it!" I protested annoyed and confused with his behavior.

"Then you'd think you might actually know how to draw your weapon." He remarked coolly.

"How can you draw a sword wrong?"

"Stop seeing it as a sword." Vergil said stepping forward and taking the blade. "See it as an extension of yourself." He drew it in one swift fluid motion as if it were as natural as breathing. "If you see it as just a sword you'll never reach your full potential with it. Do you see your daggers as mere weapons?"

He had a point, not that I'd admit it at the moment.

He sheathed it yet again and handed it to me. "Try again."

I pulled it out, this time with more force.

"It's not about how much force you use, everything will come naturally when you actually think of it as a part of you."

"What are you, Buddha?"

Dante laughed and Vergil's frown deepened.

"Just kidding!" I said quickly, putting the sword back in its sheath.

Vergil stepped forward again taking the blade from my hand. This time He spun in around effortlessly. The blade glided through the air as he maneuvered it until it suddenly ended up pressed against my throat. He moved a little closer letting the blade slide up. It wasn't close enough to cut me, but I could still feel it drag against my skin. He stopped when we were a few inches apart. He pressed the blade a little more and a small trace of amusement could be seen in his eyes as he watched my shocked and confused expression. The blade pressed further until I was sure it was going to cut me, then he swiftly pulled it back and slid it into its sheath.

"Just kidding." He repeated in a mocking tone.

Dante chuckled. "That was mean Verg."

Vergil moved his shoulders in a half hearted shrug and handed me the sword.

"As I was saying." He said sounding a little more pleased with himself. "You need to focus on it as if it were apart of your arm. Once you can do that, I'll teach you how to actually handle the blade."

"You'll teach me?"

He glared. "Do you enjoy making me repeat myself?"

"Nope." I replied not wanting to further agitate him…yet.

"Anyway," Dante spoke up. "What were we suppose to be doing here before?"

"Searching for any trace that there was a higher leveled demon here recently." Vergil replied.

Dante looked around. "Well I definitely sense something, but it's not very recently."

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. "We still have two hours until the time on the note." I reminded them. "By the way…why are you guys here?"

"That has to be the stupidest question you've asked thus far."

I rolled my eyes. "What I meant was why are you two helping me if the note wasn't meant for you?"

"How do you know it wasn't meant for us?" Dante questioned only half listening.

"Because the raven came to my house."

"Yes, but it waited until we were with you to deliver the note." Dante pointed out.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

I sighed. "In that case it could've waited until you got home or something."

"It doesn't matter either way." Vergil said he glanced back at me. "We're…assisting you. But if you keep asking ridiculous questions or wish for us to stop, we'll gladly leave you alone."

Translation: We don't mind helping you cause we are friends and therefore stick together.

I shifted feeling my stomach drop as I debated whether or not I should tell them that I knew for a fact a higher leveled demon came here. Then again, I'd have to explain why I knew that, and then tell them that I was supposed to deliver them to said higher leveled demon.

"Hey Verg, since we still have a little over an hour left, we should double back home and to get Rebellion and Yamato."

I gave Dante a quizzical look. "What?"

Vergil stopped and looked at his brother. "Yes but…" He trailed off.

"But what? We can't fight without them, it wouldn't be half as fun anyway!"

Now I was thoroughly confused.

"Mother." Vergil said summing up his problems with one word.

"What about-ooohh." Dante nodded remembering he'd have to explain why he wasn't in school and risk being grounded for cutting.

"Couldn't you sneak inside without her knowing?" I suggested.

The twins exchanged looks.

"Not likely." They said at the same time.

I blinked. "Okay that was weird. Anyway, there has to be some way to do it! Haven't you ever snuck out before?"

"Sneaking out is much easier than getting in." Dante replied. "But we may as well give it a shot."

"Good luck with that." Vergil remarked.

"Don't be such a goody two shoes Verg."

Vergil narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Somehow I know for a fact that you will make us get caught. If anything I'd rather go alone."

"Oh yeah? Then since your room is across from mine how about we have a race. I bet me and (f/n) could get the sword and get back here without being caught long before you could." Dante challenged.

"That's stupid." Vergil said walking away. "But I'll humor you brother, let the race begin."

A second later Vergil dashed off faster than humanly possible.

"Damn cheater!" Dante looked to me and smirked. "Looks like we have to move fast."

"Dante, what are you-" Before I could finish my sentence Dante had picked me up and dashed off.

My surroundings passed by in a blur and I clung to Dante silently praying he didn't drop me. "I'm going to murder you for this!"

He chuckled. "Blame Vergil, I'm just making sure we don't loose."

In a few short minutes we were on the right side of a familiar house. Dante put me down and I stumbled a bit trying to regain my balance and ended up leaning on him. He smirked and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If you wanted to stay close to me all you had to do was ask."

My face tinted pink and I pushed him away. "Yeah right. Anyway, where is Vergil? Think he already got inside?"

"I don't know since his room window is on the other side of the house, we get the easy job though." He replied pointing to the tree next to his window.

"Alright then, after you." I said looking up at the tree.

Dante quickly climbed up the tree and carefully walked across the branch towards the (thankfully still open) window. Once he was inside I climbed up behind him and walked across the branch.

I stumbled a bit, this time because I felt dizzy. My vision blurred a little and I nearly missed the branch. For a second black clouded my vision and I got the feeling this had something to do with my body once again reacting to my demonic blood.

I lost my balance for the third time and fell into the window and on top of something warm and somewhat firm. I blinked a few times letting my vision clear up and then felt my face turn scarlet. Dante's curious look turned to one of his trademark smirks and rolled us over so he was on top of me.

"Sure you don't just want to stay close to me?" He teased.

I looked away as my face heated up even more. "I just lost my balance!"

He leaned forward gently turning my head to face him. "Twice in row? You can be very clumsy when you want to be." He purred.

I felt his warm breath fan across my face and fought the urge to glance down at his lips. He pulled away and got off of me. "We can continue this a little later, loosing may add to Vergil's ego and that's the last thing anyone needs." He offered me a hand and I took it letting him help me to my feet.

Dante's room was somewhat messy, but not to bad. The theme was mostly red and black which suited him in a way.

"Alright, let's go." Dante said holding up a rather large sword.

I looked over to him and my eyes widened. "You're using that?"

He blinked. "Yes…?"

"Won't it be difficult? I can tell its heavy just looking at it."

"Nope." Dante's smirk turned more suggestive. "And if you think this sword is big-"

"Don't even go there." I said cutting him off.

His smirk disappeared and he tensed. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. "Come on!"

He quickly took my hand and pulled me into the closet just before the door opened. Someone walked into the room humming a soft tune.

My heart sped up. Not only would getting caught be bad for Dante, it would also make our relationship look suspicious, considering I'm now pressed against him in a closet.

'My God do I have the most ridiculous luck.' I mentally remarked.

The footsteps stopped and so did the humming.

"Dante…" A woman sighed as if having to reprimand a small child.

Both me and Dante tensed knowing full well we'd been caught.

The footsteps started up again, but instead of going to the closet, they went right past it. The sound of a window shutting was heard followed by the same voice.

"I thought I told him not to leave the window open."

I nearly let out a sigh of relief until the footsteps stopped outside the closet. The doorknob turned and the door opened a crack. A faint ringing was heard and the door stopped opening. The ringing continued and the footsteps faded out of the room.

"Thank God for random calls." I whispered.

"Yeah, that was way to close." Dante whispered back pushing the closet further open. He walked over to the window but before he could open it, I stopped him.

"She literally JUST closed the window, don't you think it will be a little suspicious if we open it again?"

He paused and nodded pulling me out of the room.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I whispered glancing down the hall nervously.

"To Vergil's room." He replied opening the door straight across from his.

This room was much neater with everything in perfect order, it also had a blue and silver theme. I didn't have a chance to take in the full detail since Dante pulled me to the window and pointed outside.

"And there he goes." He said in an annoyed tone. "Come on!"

Without waiting for a reply he jumped out of the second story window. I rushed to the edge and watched him start to walk off before turning back to look at me.

"Coming?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm not jumping from here!"

"…I'll catch you."

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"Dante, there is no way in hell I'm going to-"

The door behind me started to open. "On second thought." I closed my eyes and jumped out of the window. To my surprise I didn't come in contact with the ground.

"Told you I'd catch you." Dante chuckled.

I rolled my eyes forcing own another blush. "Whatever let's just go before you're grounded for eternity."

This time he grabbed my hand since he had to hold the sword, what did he call it? Rebellion?

By the time we got back to the park (which seemed to take longer since he couldn't run at top speed without me having to stop and catch my breath).

Vergil was sitting on one of the swings with his eyes closed. "I thought you'd never get here." He remarked once was got close enough.

"Shut up, we would've beat you had we not almost gotten caught." Dante retorted.

"And you nearly got caught? Why am I not surprised…"

Dante's eyes narrowed but his entire attitude quickly changed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "It was worth it, I finally got (f/n) to my bedroom."

My face turned scarlet. "Why do you insist on including me in those types of jokes?"

Vergil's eyes snapped open looking icier than usual as he glared at his twin.

Dante's smirk widened as he continued. "But I wasn't joking; did we not go to my bedroom? And were you not willing to enter _and _let me pull you into my closet?"

Vergil's increasing aggravation went unnoticed by both of us.

"Well yes, but you always make it sound like we…did something…"

"Technically we did do 'something' just-"

"Anyway." Vergil sharply interrupted. "There's not much time before the note comes into play, we should be sparring incase the note was sent as a warning for something."

"Yeah." I agreed pulling out of Dante's grasp.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought pulling out my sword.

* * *

[A/N] Me: Okay this was more nice and cutesy and filled with fluff since the next chapter is more brutal… O.o  
I'm trying to put Vergil and Dante fluff in it to keep things somewhat balanced until the final choice is made. ^_^ Btw, I will reply to all reviews in the next chapter.

[1] Irony much? LOL. Though technically this is true because Eva is still alive. :P

[2] But seriously, when does Dante NOT owe Lady money?

**And don't forget to vote in your review!**

Dante/You

You/Vergil

Or

Dante/You/Vergil

Hope you liked the 13 paged chapter (A.K.A the longest [beep]ing chapter I've ever written. O_o) This should make up for the LOOOOOONG wait. :3


	13. Chapter 12: The Note

[A/N] Me: See how much I love you guys? We're back the very next day! Can I get an Amen?

Vergil/Dante: …

Me: Heh, tough crowd. Anyway!

At first I wanted this to be a Dante/Vergil/You story, but then I was like "This should be for Vergil!" cause Dante gets most of the fan fiction apparently. O.o But on the other hand, Dante was my fave first soo…

Vergil: What did you just say?

Me: STARFISH LOVE YOU LONG TIME! Anyway~ So far:

Dante/You = 0 votes

You/Vergil= 2 vote

Dante/You/Vergil = 2 votes

Now, because Dante got more fluff last chapter there will be a little more Vergil fluff in this chapter. ^.^

Chapter 12: The Note

Before we knew it our training time was up and I was a sword master. The sky darkened, the wind picked up, blood rained from the sky and-oh who am I kidding, the only thing that REALLY happened was me proving that I sucked at using my mother's sword.

"Let's take a break." I suggested.

Vergil pulled his sword back. "No, you still have a long way to go."

"But Vergil, you said we could take a break twenty minutes ago!"

"Correction, YOU said we could take a break." Vergil retorted moving to strike me. "Stay focused."

Instead of blocking I let myself fall backwards onto the very hard and painful ground. The sword missed me and Vergil stared down at irritated.

"What are you doing now?" He snapped.

"Takin' a break." I replied closing my eyes. "You can try to beat me up for it but nothing will get me to move at this point."

There was a whistling sound followed by a soft thud to my right. I opened my eyes and smirked at Vergil's annoyed expression as he laid next to me.

"Your sword skills are pathetic."

"Your people skills are far worse."

I had a feeling Dante would be laughing and agreeing with me had he not left earlier to seek out the ice cream shop. Something about not being able to fight on an empty stomach, though I hardly see how eating a strawberry sundae can fill you but hey, Dante's a little loopy…

Vergil's frown deepened if possible and my smirk widened.

"You're the most annoying person I've ever met."

"And you have a short temper, which makes you hard to be friends with."

"I don't need friends!" He snapped.

"You'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude." I laughed.

"…Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"I think it's working so far."

I shook my head staring back up at the bright blue sky. "Fan girls don't count. Anyone can get stalkers."

"But I wasn't talking about the fan girls."

I glanced back over to him, something about his eyes were different. They looked softer and held an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"Vergil." I said slowly. "Are you telling me that the infamous coldhearted twin actually has a crush on someone? I'd like to shake this person's hand and give them a million dollars because that it truly amazing."

I moved to hug him and his whole body stiffened, was he…blushing? No, must be that light…

"G-get off of me! Stop being so childish!"

"But this is a big moment! It means you're growing up!"

"Damn it (f/n) let go!"

"But I'm so happy for you right now!" I laughed, this time I was sure he was blushing. "Tell me! What's her name?"

To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't push me off and try to decapitate me at this point.

Vergil sighed and looked down at me. "Do you really want to know her name?"

"Yes." I said moving closer feeling the anticipation build.

"…That's to bad." Vergil replied coolly pushing me off of him. "We have more important things to think about, like the note."

"Yeah about that, I think we're in the wrong place." I said checking my watch. "It's five fifty so whatever the note was talking about is ten minutes late."

Vergil didn't respond; he stared off into the distance making me wonder if he was ignoring me or not.

"Vergil?"

I walked up to him and poked him a few times, he didn't even acknowledge it.

"There's something wrong." He said looking deep in thought.

"Well it could be that the note was just a prank." I reasoned.

He shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that."

I frowned. "Vergil, what did you and Dante mean when you said you were trying to 'sense' the demons?"

Vergil's eyes finally snapped back to me. "We have the ability to sense demons obviously."

"Well duh, but how?"

"That's not important." He stated.

"Okay, but I want to know anyway."

"Now is not the time for that."

"Then when is the time for it?"

His eyes narrowed. "Do you ever shut up?"

Before I could respond he shoved me to the ground.

"Vergil what the hell?" I felt something rush up behind me and rolled to the side. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard and I looked up to see Vergil blocking a demon's scythe.

The demon pulled back its scythe and tried to cut Vergil in half. Vergil parried the attack and swiftly cut the demon at various angles. The demon froze and slide into six different pieces before turning to ash.

Vergil flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it. "We should go find Dante."

I nodded and we started toward the ice cream shop. Dante was just leaving the shop when we reached him.

"Dante, did you bring Rebellion into the shop with you?" I questioned staring at the huge blade he held.

"Yeah, so what?"

"This didn't once strike you as a bad idea?"

"No one thinks it's real anyway, they say it'd be 'too much for a kid to handle'." At this Dante frowned and glared at nothing in particular.

"Right, well anyway, I'm going back home to get my daggers since I still suck at using swords." I said. Without waiting for a response I dashed off taking the quickest route home.

I had gotten four blocks away before I spotted another demon. This one was big, much like the other demon that had almost killed me. I saw it teleport from one roof to another, as if it actually had a destination instead of just aimlessly wandering like usual.

Since it happened to be going in the same direction (I'm not sure if that if that's good or not) I kept a close eye on it until finally it teleported away and didn't reappear. I frowned looking around for it, but there was no trace of it ever being there.

'Whatever, my house is on the next block and I shouldn't be following demons without my weapons anyway.'

Once I got to my house I froze staring up at the door. Something felt off about it, but I couldn't think of what. Part of me assumed it was something to do with the higher leveled demon from before coming to meet me, but on the other hand he said he wouldn't be back for a while.

I took a step back getting a wrenching feeling in my stomach. I closed my eyes briefly and felt multiple presences; they were cold, malevolent, and a little intimidating. I opened my eyes again and slowly made my way to the door.

'Relax, your daggers are right upstairs.' I silently reminded myself. 'Besides, you still have a sword just in case there is anything in there.'

I turned the doorknob but didn't get a chance to open it before parts of it splintered while the rest flew off the hinges and knocked me off my feet.

I tried to push the door off of me but a sudden pressure held me down. The demon from before cackled as it stood on the door pinning me to the ground. It spun its scythe around and tried to slam it into my skull. I moved my head barely missing the blade. The very tip of the blade scratched across my cheek and a small amount of blood trickled out.

Once again my vision blurred and my sight turned dark. I felt a burning sensation spread through my body as if my blood was on fire. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. My demon blood was acting up again.

The demon cackled again and swung its scythe. Without thinking, I kicked the door causing it to splinter and snap. The demon was briefly knocked of balance and I took this chance to get to my feet and dash inside the house. My room was completely trashed, there was over turned furniture, claw and scratch marks on nearly everything, the closet door was broken off, and my window was smashed.

"One demon did all this?" I shook my head pushing that aside as I quickly dug through my mess of a room and grabbed one of my daggers. I tried to find the second dagger, but my body acted on its own and I moved back out of reflex. A scythe went flying past where my head was seconds before.

"Well looks like this new demon blood is good for something after all." I remarked thankful I had been lucky enough to dodge decapitation twice in one day.

The demon let out a shriek as the scythe went flying back to its hand. It dashed forward spinning its scythe rapidly. I dove into my mess of a closet and the demon flew past me.

It shrieked, outraged that I kept dodging. I felt something sharp stick me in the leg and quickly pulled it out.

"Stupid splintered wood." I muttered tossing the rather large piece of sharp wood to the side.

The demon rushed forward again, this time I had no room to dodge. I held up my daggers in attempt to block, but it was stronger. I was pushed back onto the floor, struggling to keep the blade from slitting my throat. The blade inched further toward my throat and I was running out of options.

I let out a shaky breath and tried something that was sure to leave a scar, but hopefully keep me alive. I moved my right hand and let the scythe slide across my neck. It hurt like hell granted, but it also gave me the opportunity to throw my dagger straight through the demon's head. It stood there for a few seconds and the scythe continued sliding further against my throat until finally it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I coughed up some blood and lightly touched the wound; it wasn't nearly as deep as I thought it would be but it still hurt intensely.

"Damn demons." I coughed grabbing my second dagger and pulling myself out of the closet. My eyes widened as multiple puffs of smoke appeared all throughout my room. More demons came and all of their eyes were locked on me.

'Crap, I've never had to fight them in such close proximity!' I internally panicked. 'I don't even have room to dodge!'

They all rushed forward and I glanced to my right. This would be the second most desperate move I'd have to make since I got here. I ran to the window and jumped out. My body hit the pavement with a thud and rolled into the street, which was thankfully empty.

"Well, that could've been worse…"

The rest of the demons followed my lead jumping out of the window, except they all landed on their feet.

"Cheaters." I muttered frowning. I held up my daggers and got in a defensive position.

The first three dashed forward in a zig zag pattern . I blocked the closer one and kicked the scythe out of its hands. I threw my other dagger into another demons skull. The last one swung horizontally. I ducked and rolled under it's blade toward the bloody pile of sand that was my dagger now sat on. I lifted it up just in time to use both hands to block the other demon's attack. I tried to stab it but it jumped back and ran around me. Before I knew it, I was once again surrounded by several demons. I saw a small opening and quickly sprinted out.

A sharp whooshing sound was heard and a scythe flew forward stabbing straight through my left leg. I screamed and collapsed. I wanted to pull it out, I really did, but it hurt too much and the demons wasted no time taking advantage of my weakened state.

I felt another scythe cut into my side and screamed again. I grabbed the handle to the scythe that a demon was currently using to cut into my side and cut the handle off. It looked down at the now bladeless weapon and I used my other hand to stab the demon through the chest area, making it turn into yet another bloody pile of dust and ash. I pulled the blade out of my side and rolled out of the way as another blade slammed down missing me by mere inches. Despite missing the other blade, rolling only pushed the scythe in my leg deeper. Blood gushed forth from the wound and it hurt even more. Tears blurred my vision, but I quickly wiped them away and avoided another attack. One of the demons jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. Its dull and lifeless red eyes stared into my (e/c) ones.

I glared up at it until I noticed something shine in my peripheral.

"Oh shit." Was the only thing I had time to say before the second demon swung its scythe. I dropped my daggers and grabbed the tattered black robes of the demon on top of me. Using my left leg I kicked and pulled it forward, using its body to block the attack. The scythe went straight through the demon and stopped a centimeter away from my forehead. Seconds later the demon burst into a pile of dust and sand

Another coughing fit started as I tried to get the sand off my face and out of my eyes. I tried to move away from the demon as it swung its scythe in an upward motion. The blade ended up hooked onto the scythe that was still embedded in my leg. I screamed as the demon tugged it up causing the blade to rip through my flesh. I stood up and stumbled back to the ground. Three more demons spawned making it a total of five demons I had to fight with a currently useless leg. Isn't my luck just lovely?

They all crowded around me and attacked at once. I closed my eyes unable to block all of the attacks.

"Duck!"

Why on Earth someone would tell me to duck when I'm being attacked from all sides is beyond me. Even if I _did _duck, I'd still end up dead, nevertheless I did as I was told. A loud whistling was heard and then I was covered in warm sticky liquid. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was now covered in blood, and thankfully, it wasn't just mine.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any more foolish, you proved me wrong yet again." A cool voice remarked. "I should stop underestimating your reckless behavior."

I wiped the blood off of my face so I could see better. I felt myself being lifted up and tried to break free.

"Stop. Now." A steely voice all but growled out

I looked up and found myself face to face with the icy twin. "Vergil…?"

He briefly glared down at me before turning his gaze someone else. "Did you finish off the others?"

"Yeah." Another voice replied. "Aww, why do you get to hold her?"

"Shut up." Vergil replied coldly. "You'd probably try something perverted anyway."

"No I wouldn't!" I got a feeling it was Dante speaking even though he wasn't in my line of vision. "Besides, you're just mad she'd like that."

Yeah, definitely Dante…

Vergil's grip on me tightened. "Whatever."

Dante walked over to me and smirked. "Babe, I know you like to do things solo, but from now on, could you at least give us a heads up?"

"Yeah sure." I replied half heartedly. I might actually be embarrassed considering this would be the first time I ever showed weakness to anyone (Mary doesn't count since as far as she knew all I had was a fever) and I was sure I looked like hell. For right now however, I was dead tired and couldn't care either way…

I let my eyes drift closed and felt Dante brush my hair out of my face. "What are we going to do Verg?" He asked in a lower voice.

"…Mother should've left to run some errands; we could always bring her over."

"What if mom comes back? We can tell her the truth right?"

"She might make us move again if she finds out there was a big demon attack."

"But they weren't targeting us this time!"

"Yeah but just to be safe, she might."

"I don't wanna go; for once I actually like it here."

"Then we'll tell her (f/n) got bullied and we're helping her."

"But-"

"If anything happens we can always tell mom later. For now let's just get (f/n) cleaned up."

"Yeah. Alright."

"Tch, foolish human." I felt movement and figured it was because they were walking home. "What made her think she could take on that many demons by herself? She's so carless with her life, does she have any idea what would've happened had we not gotten here?"

I heard someone sigh. "I dunno, but the point is she's okay…right?"

"I can't tell how much of the blood is hers, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You don't sound sure."

"Shut up Dante."

"Heh, that's cute. You actually care for a change."

"…"

"Well anyway, she's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine….and in the event she has to stay, she's sleeping in my room."

"No. I will not allow her to sleep with you of all people."

"Why? Not that you could stop me."

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself." Vergil sneered.

Dante scoffed. "Like you're any better."

"In fact, I am."

"Even with her?"

"…."

"That's what I thought."

"Just shut up Dante."

I didn't hear anything after that; instead I drifted into a light dreamless sleep.

[A/N] Me: *tackle hugs reader* I love all your awesome reviews! ^_^

Asile3762: XD I know right, my lack of updating sux, I'll try to get better. Anywho, Dante owing Lady money seems to come naturally. ^_^;; *becomes hypnotized by cookie* O.O

Vergil: *slaps me in the back of the head* Don't even think about it!

Loves Devil: I am oh so glad you like it. *does a happy dance* Yep, I like to put fluff in these chapters and jealous Vergil's are very amusing. ;)

Abook: X3 Ikr! I think since I have a Verg/You and a Dante/you, A Verg/You/Dante would be pretty kewl. Not to mention the joys of having both twins~ *slips into deranged fantasy*

Dante: O.o Umm….Anyway, we're glad you all enjoyed this.

Me: Huh? Oh yeah! And dun forget to leave a review~ ;3

**BTW for all those who favorite and don't review. *puts hands on hips* Even if you say "I vote (insert choice)." Or "I like this!" It adds to the possibility of the next update. Reviews tell me just how many ppl actually still read this soo~~ *holds out your favorite snack* Please review? ^_^**


	14. Chapter 13: Just Because

[A/N] Me: Allllrighty then! It's time for the current status on the votes, SQUEE! ^_^

Dante/You: 1 votes

Vergil/You: 3 votes

Dante/You/Vergil: 3 votes

Vergil: When will the voting process be over?

Me: Umm…*flips through the script* Ah! It says here the chosen pairing will be finalized on chapter 19. Anyway, onto the story since replies come at the end of the chapter!

**[Note: Yep, I was once again a little too lazy to read over this so forgive my shamelessly ignored typos.]**

Chapter 13: Just Because

I tried to move my arms but couldn't. I tried to move my legs, then my fingers, and finally I tried to open my eyes. Nothing, my body wouldn't respond. I started to inwardly panic but an odd thought made me stop.

'Am I dead?'

…

I mulled the thought over in my head. It wasn't comforting, but at the same time I'd have nothing to worry about if I was already dead and there'd be no point in panicking about it. I sighed and stared into the darkness for who knows how long. If I was in fact dead, I hoped this was just God trying to decide what to do with me, cause it would really suck if heaven was this boring…

I felt something shift beside me and tried to turn my head. Frustrated with my lack of mobility I willed my hand to move. I could almost feel my body trying desperately to obey me, but it was like an invisible force was holding me down. An all to familiar feeling.

"It's so nice to see you again." A voice purred next to my ear. "Hope you didn't miss me to much."

Had I been able to control my body I would've screamed and tried running from the unmistakable voice.

"Still fighting my blood I see…" He sounded almost disappointed. "You're going to hurt yourself like that. No matter, you'll learn soon enough and you can't fight forever."

'Screw you.' I thought bitterly.

I felt a hand run through my hair. "We'll meet again soon, try not to die. Perhaps next time you'll heed hell's little messenger bird, yes?"

I felt myself being pushed forward and tried to hold out my hands to catch myself. A burning sensation spread through out my body and I screamed. My lungs felt like they were on fire and my skin burned. As quickly as the feeling came, it stopped and I sat up in cold sweat.

My eyes glanced around the strange room I was in. My house didn't have a room that looked like this and I couldn't think of where I could be. I was on a soft tan couch in front a big Tv in what looked like a typical living room.

"You're awake?" A surprised voice exclaimed.

It wasn't loud, but I still jumped and scrambled back, falling onto the floor and getting tangled in the sheets that had been wrapped around me. Man was I a total klutz today.

"Please calm down we don't want you hurting yourself." A worried female said.

She rushed over to me and gave me a comforting smile. Her long golden hair flowed beautifully over her shoulders and her bright eyes sparkled kindly. I felt myself relax and let her help untangle me.

"I'm sure the boys will be happy to know you're awake and full of energy." She giggled softly.

I blushed embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I had a nightmare."

The lady sighed sympathetically. "Should I call your parents now?"

My face fell. "I wish you could but they're…very far away right now."

"I see."

A series of thuds were heard and I stood up reaching for where my daggers would be on instinct. My daggers were gone, but more surprising than that, this was not the outfit I had picked out earlier. I was currently wearing a white turtle neck and a denim skirt that went a little past my knees.

"Hey mom have you seen-"

I looked back up at the two silver haired twins that stood at the bottom of the stairs. They immediately noticed me and in the next second I was practically tackled to the ground.

"You're finally awake, it's about time!" Dante said pulling me flush against him. My face heated up and I looked to the woman, whom I now recognized as the twins' mother, for help. She watched the scene, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Dante let go you're smothering her!" Vergil said forcefully pulling me out of Dante's grasp.

I was about to thank him until I realized he was doing basically the same thing, except he was pouting.

"Vergil, you're holding me just as tight so I still can't breath." I said sheepishly.

Vergil looked down at me a small trace of amusement in his otherwise cold eyes. "Oops." I could tell he didn't mean it just by the way he said it.

"Boys, (f/n) just woke up you may not want to be so rough with her." The woman finally spoke up. "Isn't that right (f/n)?"

I nodded and Vergil released me.

"I'm going to go finish preparing dinner, then we can discuss (f/n)'s situation." The woman said walking into the next room.

I sat down on the couch and (of course) the twins sat on either side of me.

"You were asleep for two days." Vergil stated.

"What?" I stared at him shocked. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Dante added. "You had us worried for a second there."

I leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Well that explains why I feel like crap I guess. Stupid demons."

"Which brings me to my next point-" Vergil started.

"-You can't tell our mom you were attacked by demons." Dante finished.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not quite sure how she'd react to that yet." Vergil said choosing his words carefully.

"Oh." I sighed and closed my eyes. "God my head hurts…and I'm freezing for some reason."

"Mom says you have a fever." Dante said wrapping his arms around me.

I half expected Vergil to do the same, but he just sat there watching indifferently. Dante was warm but I still felt a little cold.

I looked at Vergil expectantly but he still didn't move an inch. "Cold."

"So?"

"Hug me." I demanded.

A brief look of shock flashed through his eyes but was gone the next second. "Dante's already hugging you."

"But I am still cold."

"Then move closer to him." He scoffed looking away.

I rolled my eyes and felt Dante pull me into his lap. My face heated up and he chuckled. "Better?" He asked teasingly.

I nodded and glanced back at Vergil who looked like he couldn't care less about this. Seriously, is he bipolar?

"So what exactly am I supposed to tell her?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tell her you were bullied, that's what we said." Vergil replied simply.

I pouted. "That's the best you two could come up with? She's probably going to shower me with pity now. I hate it when people pity me."

"Then maybe you should stop doing suicidal things." Vergil snapped.

"Hey, I only jumped out of the window cause I was out of options."

Vergil stared disbelievingly and Dante voiced his thoughts.

"You jumped out of the window too?"

I glanced from one to the other. "Well, yeah. You didn't know that?...Oops."

"I can't believe you. You're even stupider than I thought." Vergil remarked. "Did you even stop to consider what could've happened had you not landed right?"

"I was kinda surrounded so both possible outcomes were bad anyway." I pointed out.

"You really shouldn't have run off like that." Dante sighed pulling me so I was lying comfortably against him. "Next time at least have one of us with you."

I frowned their protective behavior was both adorable and annoying. "I've been taking care of myself long before you two arrived."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder you're still alive then."

"Look, all we're saying is you need to be more careful." Dante cut in before I could make a rude comment.

"I still don't understand why you're so bothered by this." I commented in a low voice.

They looked at me.

"My safety shouldn't bother you so much."

Dante tilted his head. "Why do you think that?"

"Well we're not that close."

At this both their eyes dimmed and Dante's hold on me loosened.

'Damn I'm terrible at wording this sort of thing.' I said mentally face palming. "I mean-"

"Don't worry about it, we know what you mean." Dante said smirking, though this time it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Vergil's eyes were once again locked on the wall next to him so I couldn't see his expression.

"Children." The female called from the kitchen.

Vergil immediately stood up and wordlessly left the room. Dante shifted so I sat back on the couch instead of in his lap.

I'll show you your room when we're finished." Dante said standing.

"My room?" I asked giving him a puzzled look.

"I dunno if you've realized this or not but last I checked demons trashing your house meant you probably shouldn't stay there. Not to mention we wouldn't want you to end up in another messy situation."

'He has a point.' I shook my head pushing the little voice of reason to the bad of my mind. "But I can't just drop by and suddenly move in, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it." Dante said effectively cutting me off. "She'll be glad she finally has someone else to help reprimand us. Not to mention," He leaned forward putting his arms on either side of me. "you get to be closer to me~"

I couldn't help the small smirk that spread across my now flushed face. "But Dante I have a hard enough time with you when we're not living together." I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but just think of the trouble we can get into now. Especially if we can get the house to ourselves-"

"Don't start with your perverted fantasies!" I reprimanded feeling my face turn crimson and the many ideas that he could've come up with.

He pouted and gave me an innocent look. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah right." I remarked gently pushing him away. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist steering us into the kitchen…

After everyone had eaten, there was a small discussion about my parents being out on a "business trip over seas", then about me living with them since Vergil exaggerated how weak I was (I think he secretly enjoyed wounding my pride and the brief death glares I shot him when he said something totally uncalled for) their mother, who I now know is Eva, didn't seem to mind me staying. Once all of that was out of the way Eva asked the twins to bring me to the guest bedroom which she had just finished setting up today.

I walked through the living room which had peach walls, tan and white couches, a low coffee table that sat between the couch and the flat screen tv, all in all it looked like something out of a magazine. I was lead up stairs pass two rooms that I automatically recalled where Dante's and Vergil's and into a guest bedroom that was next to Vergil's room.

These walls were lavender colored with a black dresser in the front of the room, a bed pushed against the wall, which had silver sheets and a black blanket on it, a silver bookshelf was pushed against the wall adjacent to the bed, and there was another door next to the bookshelf which I guessed to be a closet. On the wall opposite of the bed there was a table with a rather large Tv on it and a gaming system was hooked up to said Tv.

"This is awesome." I commented walking into 'my new room'.

Dante was leaned against the open door, a small trace of a smirk on his lips while Vergil just sorta stood there with an uninterested look on his face.

"You know for a second." I walked toward them. "I thought one of us would be sharing a room."

"That was the original plan." Vergil said serious.

I tried to picture what sharing a room with one of them would be like. "So what changed your mind?"

"It was decided that would be a bad idea." Vergil replied.

"Hm, and I know for a fact you didn't decide it." I commented.

He arched a silver eyebrow. "What makes you think I would agree to sharing a room with you in the first place."

"You sounded very disappointed when you said we wouldn't be sharing rooms." I said keeping a straight face, though I really was joking at first.

Dante looked at his twin who quickly shifted his gaze away from me. "Busted."

"Both of you shut up." Vergil said coolly. "And for the record I have no reason to be disappointed."

"Tch. Suuure ya don't." Dante flashed me another smirk. "Well anyway, I'll be in my room if you need me for-" His smirk turned more suggestive. "anything at all."

My face tinted pink and I folded my arms. "You better be joking."

He just chuckled and walked away closing his door behind him.

"This is going to be very…interesting. To say the least."

"You got that right." Vergil said running a hand through his hair.

Just then something dawned on me. "You guys are wearing the same color today!"

He looked at me blankly. "And?"

"And you guys look identical!"

"That tends to happen when you're twins." Vergil said looking at me as if I was stupid.

"That's not what I meant." I slapped my hand against my forehead. "It's easy to tell you two apart in a conversation, but if I randomly woke up and saw one of you, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference until you spoke…I wonder if there's another way to tell you two apart."

After a minute a brilliant idea crossed my mind. "I know! Come here!"

Vergil instead took a step back not sure if he should go along with anything I came up with. I pouted and before he could react, pulled him into the room and closed the door.

He looked at me cautiously as I approached him smirking.

"(f/n)…?"

I didn't reply and Vergil took another step back. "What do you think you're doing?" He tried to sound cold, but it came out more curious than anything.

I stopped and leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him from pushing me away. His breath hitched in his throat momentarily and he stiffened. I noticed his eyes widen a fraction but other than that he kept his usual composed expression. I ran my hands threw his soft silver hair making it stand up in fluffy spikes.

"There." I said pulling back and grinning at his stunned expression. "Now you two will be easy to tell apart!"

Vergil looked a little dazed but quickly collected himself and looked at his reflection in the big mirror on my dresser. His hair stayed pushed up and the look did seem to fit him very well.

He looked back at me. "Very well."

I grinned and walked over to my bed letting myself fall backwards and my eyes closed, clearly pleased with my work.

"However…" I heard him say.

Seconds later I felt a slight pressure on either side of me and slowly opened my eyes. Vergil leaned forward so that his face was centimeters from mine.

"You should becareful how you do things (f/n)." He breathed out lowering his torso onto mine and further pinning me to the bed. I felt my face quickly heat up and he flashed me one of those rare breath taking smirks. "I don't appreciate being teased like that."

He slid off of me and proceeded out of the room. "Get some rest, mother says you'll need it."

I stayed still, almost frozen as I stared up at the ceiling and replayed what had just happened. "Both of them now? This really will be the most challenging situation I've had to face."

[a/n: I was originally going to end the chapter here, but since I love you guys…]

The next day I woke up early out of habit and immediately noticed a beautiful navy blue shirt with white flowers on it and a black skirt hanging up on my door. I didn't particularly like skirts since I almost always had to fight demons and skirts weren't the most appropriate attire for fighting in my opinion.

Nevertheless, I didn't have any of my own clothes here and with my luck all the clothes back at my house are destroyed anyway. I wandered around until I found the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was finished and glanced around only to realize I forgot the outfit on my door. How the hell I managed that is a mystery, but I blamed it on not being fully awake. I thought about calling Eva and asking if she could pass it to me through the door, but that might also disturb what ever morning routines they had. Oh well, I was up nearly a half hour early so they were probably still asleep.

I grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around myself as I quickly and quietly rushed down the hall to my room. I managed to make it into the room without attracting any sort of unwanted and/or awkward attention. I closed my door and sighed silently thanking God this wasn't some random fan fiction and therefore would never do that cliché thing like having one of the random super hot guys catch me in a bad situation like this! Ah yes, nothing like that could possibly happe-

"I have to admit I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. A voice chuckled from behind me.

'Damn you crude and ironic humor!'

I spun around and noticed a silhouette standing in front of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Unlike in a fanfiction of some random flirt in a videogame, this person would actually have the decency to leave-

I felt a pair of strong arms loosely wrap around my waist and pull me against a firm body. "Well I had come to wake you up, but it seems you're already fully awake. And coincidentally we're also the only ones awake."

I got the feeling this was Dante. "Dante…?"

"The one and only babe." He chuckled seductively.

Well, unlike in a fan fiction, this can't end in a lemo-NO WAIT! Maybe if I don't say it…

"So, mind explaining what you're doing wrapped up in my towel?" He moved closer and I felt his warm breath fan across my face. "Not that I mind."

I blushed. "H-how do you even know it's your towel?" I stammered.

There was a pause. "Well let's see…" I felt him slowly trail his hand down my side across my stomach and to the very end of the very short fabric. "Hm…I'm pretty sure."

He chuckled again but the sound of a soft thud in the next room alerted both of us.

"Aw, looks like Vergil's up. I guess we'll have to continue this later." Dante sighed gently pulling me forward so he had enough room to slip through the door.

I closed the door behind him and collapsed onto my bed. "This is why I stopped reading fan fiction." I mumbled thoroughly embarrassed.

Once everyone was up and me, Dante, and Vergil were on our way to school, I decided to ask a question that had been nagging at me for the longest.

"Hey guys?"

They both looked at me and I tried to keep from blushing. Both encounters were still very fresh in my mind, not to mention they had an odd habit of always being close to me. "I was wondering…" I trailed off trying to find the right words. "Why are you two so…fond of me?"

They both stared at each other as if telepathically communicating.

"Because." Dante replied simply.

I blinked. "Because what?"

"Just because." He glanced back at Vergil and I turned to him expectantly.

Vergil shrugged seeming to for once be pleased with an answer that didn't make sense. Or perhaps it only didn't make sense to me…

[A/N] Me: I tried to put an equal amount of Vergil/Dante fluff in this chapter, I do hope you all liked it!

Loves Devil: Yep everyone loves Vergil fluff…He's so cute in his own cold and adorable way- *turns* Oh shoot! *ducks Yamato* Hehe, well you know what I mean! ^_^;;

Sexy Blue Eyed Devils: Hehe, yeah Vergil is very a-maz-ing~ *dodges flying swords and throws a rubber duck at him* STOP TRYING TO KILL ME WHILE I'M FAN-GIRLING OVER YOU! Anyway, thankies for the review! ^_^

Asile3762: OMG! *just now realizes she's holding pocky* Well, okay then I'll share with friends. ^_^ Yes, Vergil needs more love, pluss he's twice as cute when he's all flustered over his crush! *sinks to the floor with a sword in my stomach* DAMMIT VERGIL WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF HEALING MATERIA COULD YOU STOP IMPALING PEOPLE? Anywho~ Vergil definitely needs more love (hopefully it will quell his rage).

88dragon06: Yep, I figured since this story had a rather dramatic first few chapters you guys deserve a little fluffy cutesy chapters about our favorite silver haired twins. Cuz despite what they say, they are adorable and *ducks yamato* they need to be hugged- *dodges bullets* and let's face it, both of them are like giant demon slaying, smart mouthed, bad attitude teddy bears. *runs like hell* SPARDA YOUR SONS ARE PICKING ON ME! DX

**Me: *dressed like Uncle Sam* DEVIL MAY CRY WANTS YOU!**

**To pretty please review cause that's our only hope of being pulled out of the debt Dante got us into. *chases down with a rubber chicken* NO MORE GAMBLING DAMN IT!**

**VOTE:**

**Dante/You**

**You/Vergil**

**Dante/You/Vergil**


	15. Chapter 14: Awaited Arrivals

**[A/N] **Niya: Yeah so THIS is the new longest chapter in history.:o Why'd we do it you ask? Because we may not be able to update for a while since school is trying to murder us! x.x

Me: Ummm…You only help me write Battle for Heaven, What the heck are you doing here? *pokes Niya* Btw sis could you give us an update on the votes?

Niya: Oh right! *Pulls out chart*

Dante/You: 2 votes

Vergil/You: 3 votes

Dante/You/Vergil: 5 votes

Me: YOU GUYS ROCK! Keep them votes coming please~

**[You want me to do a disclaimer? To make known that I do not in fact own Capcom or any of it's games? To bad! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! :P]**

[1] Strangely enough, Geostigma always pops into my head at random moments. This time it happened to inspire that part of the story. YAY GEOSTIGMA-er, well, you know what I mean...O_o

* * *

Chapter 14: Awaited Arrival

A week had passed since I started living with the twins and (thankfully) nothing had happened, though I wasn't even sure what I'd expect to happen at this point…

I was currently standing in my actual room, which was still torn apart since I never had much time to clean it up with school, training, and lack of sleep thanks to the higher leveled demon that kept whispering in my dreams. I sighed and collapsed onto the floor of my bedroom. My room had been messy before but THIS was just ridiculous, it had taken me six hours to "straighten up" and the place was still a total disaster!

I sat up and lifted my left sleeve. I always had to make sure I wore long sleeved shirts now because despite the warming weather and my love for short sleeved shirts, my demon blood was acting up more than usual. The veins in my leftt arm had turned black and I couldn't figure out why.

"At least it doesn't appear to be spreading." I sighed pulling my sleeve back down. "Jeez it's like having Geostigma..."[1] A familiar tune came from my cell phone and I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"I'm coming back now, just needed some time to think, battery's about to die so I can't talk now." I said hanging up afterwards. Sure he might get really annoyed at me and I might feel a little bad about it later but for right now I needed to be far away from them. I didn't want them to know where I was or be there to comfort me and ask what was wrong when I sighed and willed myself not to cry.

My battery was, coincidentally, fully charged, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I slowly dragged my feet down the battered hallway and into my parents' room. Their room wasn't half as messed up as mine because I had spent more time cleaning it. I laid down on the full sized bed my parents had and stared up at the ceiling.

"I miss you…" I whispered.

"Aw, I missed you too." A dark voice chuckled.

I tried to sit up but my body was frozen in place. There were soft thuds on the carpet that I knew to be footsteps. The footsteps halted once they were a little to my left then a face came into view. A boy around my age with the same pitch black hair stared down at me. He had an amused smirk but his eyes looked more disappointed about something.

"You." I glared at the all to familiar face of my parents' captor.

"That's an interesting way to say hello to the reason you're still alive." He said in a dull voice.

I clenched my fist. "What the hell does that even mean?"

His eyes trailed over my face and he ran his fingers down my cheek. The touch was soft, maybe even nice had it not been coming from him. "It shouldn't be reacting like this. My dear, you're still fighting my blood."

"Of course!" I seethed. "I will not allow myself to become a monster!"

He tilted his head and his face moved out of my view. I felt a pressure to the left of my waist and my body sat up against it's will. He sat on the side of the bed next to me and stared at the wall in front of him seeming deep in thought.

"A monster…" He repeated barely above a whisper. "Tell me girl, what is your definition of a monster?"

"One who kills for pleasure!" I said without hesitation. "Someone who causes pain without remorse and brings death!"

He nodded. "Also someone who betrays their own kind."

I sat in silence.

"One who perhaps turns on his brothers for no reason at all." He sighed. "Isn't it your job to exterminate monsters?"

"Yes." I said coldly. I didn't understand where he was going with this. "That's why I'm going to kill you."

He ignored the last comment and continued. "And do you believe that what I said should also be added to the description of a monster?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that future generations of said monster can be classified as good?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No. You're all the same!"

"We." He looked at me and smiled. "I think you mean to say 'we' are all the same sweetheart. And you" He pointed to me. "were a monster long before I poured my blood into you."

I tensed. "You're wrong, I'm nothing like you, I'm-"

"A hero?" The man arched an eyebrow. "Sure to the untrained eye you're nothing more than a beautiful flower with an attitude, but in truth you were born in a family of monsters, just like your two little friends. Dante and Vergil have a great deal in common with you. That's another reason I chose you to deliver them, your aura appeals to both their demonic and human sides therefore making you much harder to resist. I need them dead quickly by the way."

"I won't let you." The words came out before I realized what I was saying.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ya'know, not to long ago you didn't mind betraying them but now all of a sudden you're moving in and meeting parents and hell, probably went and fell in love while you were at it!"

I felt my stomach knot towards the end of his short rant.

He looked at me with complete seriousness. "You're just like them and it is driving me insane."

"Then maybe you should leave and never come back. Then you won't have to worry about me and what I do."

He blinked and in a few short seconds his laughter filled the room. "You're precious! I'm sorry my dear but even if I did leave, everything you do matters. You are my property after all."

"TO HELL I AM!" I snapped.

He smirked. "On Earth too."

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PROPERTY!" I said dragging out ever word in bitter rage.

"But you are, you were promised to me a very long time ago." He said nonchalantly.

"By who?" I yelled. "Tell me so I can rip their throats out too!"

He smirked at that statement. "Your mother."

My eyes widened. "How dare you say that!"

"But it's true." He said matter-of-factly. "You're the reason she's still a hunter, and you're the actual reason I came here to begin with. The Sparda twins are more like a huge bonus."

"You're lying. My mother would never give me to a demon!"

He scoffed. "Seems like someone missed out on their family history lesson. I thought she'd at least tell you something, but on the other hand I'm not surprised. If it makes you feel any better she didn't _give _you to me, I took you because she you were _promised_ to me, yet she wouldn't give you up. I hate people who don't honor their words, and to top it off, she murdered a good friend of mine...Anyway, I did not come to dig up bitter pasts, I came to say hello to my little human-well half now."

"How nice." I practically growled.

He took no notice to this and gently grabbed my arm. He pushed my sleeve up and his expression fell. "Look what you've gone and done now." He sighed. "You know if you keep this up you'll end up poisoning yourself."

"You did that when you put your disgusting blood in me!"

"I gave you a gift; if it wasn't for my 'disgusting blood' you'd be dead right now." He remarked slightly angered. "Last I checked humans weren't able to recover from bleeding to death, or heal before it was too late."

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if you didn't send your little lower level demons here to jump me!"

He released my arm. "Actually, it wasn't me that sent those. If that was the case there'd be no point in me sending the raven. Plus, if I wanted you dead I'd do this."

He raised his left hand and put it over where his heart would be. He dug his claws into his chest and I felt a sharp pain in the same place. I looked down, finally being able to at least move my head. My own hand was pressed against where my heart would be. The further he pressed the harder the pressure became.

"The amazing thing about my gift to you is that you get a little amount of each of my powers, for example." His finger tips glowed orange and yours did too, soon you felt a searing pain as your fingers burned holes through your shirt and into your skin. The pain continued and you couldn't help but scream as it increased. You tried desperately to pull your hand away but it just pressed further.

Finally, the demon let his hand drop and yours did the same as if you were a reflection of himself. The burn marks in your skin healed almost immediately and the only trace that anything had happened were the small holes in your shirt.

"Now that we have things cleared up, you should know that I'm not the only one who's found you, obviously. My brother, Tashin has also found you." He said. "Oh, that reminds me…you don't know my name do you?"

I didn't say anything and he continued.

"Hm, forgive me I'm not used to formalities since the people that matter already know me by face. I am Adamos." The man said. "Now that that's over with I expect you to be careful since Tashin wants you exterminated immediately."

"Why should you care who wants me 'exterminated'?" I spat.

His dull black eyes bore into my own (e/c) ones. "Girl," He started. "do not consider this 'caring' more so me trying to prevent property damage. You're valuable to me and besides I do not appreciate people breaking my toys, especially the useful ones."

Adamos stood up and ruffled my hair almost affectionately. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and play nice with the other devils? Or do I have to start coming back with pieces of your parents?" He said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

I might have shuddered had I any control over my body, but I was still a puppet. He didn't need a reply, he knew I had no choice anyway.

"You know something." He said pulling his hand away. "Perhaps if we had met on different terms, if your mother did not kill a close friend of mine, and your soul did not already belong to me, maybe we would've…" He trailed off rolling his eyes at whatever he was going to say. "See? Your ridiculously naïve and innocent nature is messing with my mind. Before I go, I suggest you look up who Sparda is, since you believe the offspring of monsters are evil and because he fits our description of a monster. It will make you feel better about the task I gave you."

With that he disappeared into thin air and I was free to move my body. I glanced around the room for a full minute expecting him to appear out of nowhere once again. When nothing happened I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I left the house and slowly made my way to the park. The park was empty as always, and I laid motionless on the grass with my eyes closed.

"You look upset." A voice commented.

"Life sucks." I replied not opening my eyes.

"Yeah it does." There was a soft thud next to me and I sighed. "Are you sick again?"

"No, well, I guess you could say that. But it's not that type of sickness."

"Hmm…hey, I have an idea."

I wasn't exactly in the mood to be around people, but I needed cracked one eye open and looked up at who this person could be, though I already had a feeling by the voice. Mary looked down at me with a small smirk.

"What?"

"Let's go get into trouble."

I chuckled. "You're the principal's daughter and you're looking for trouble, that's kinda ironic."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Last I checked being good all the time was a bore, so are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I may as well." I said getting up with her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She replied and started walking in a random direction.

I followed and we began talking, first about random things, then about our favorite stores, games, hilarious school drama, and then the topic switched to-

"So, I hear you've gotten quite attached to the silver haired twins." She commented.

"Ehhh, yeah I guess you could say that." I said biting my lower lip.

"I'm not one for gossip and such, but people seem to find this interesting. Not that it matters much, it makes sense to me."

I looked over at her. "Why does it make sense to you?"

"You three seem to have a lot in common."

'You're not the only one who thinks that…'

"I mean you and Dante love to get into trouble and unlike most girls you don't drool all over him which must be a relief despite his flirty attitude. And then you can be a bit harsh like Vergil, serious and threatening. But then you switch back over to being sarcastic and a smart mouth. So you're like a mix of their attitudes, it's no wonder you guys get along so well."

When Mary was done with her explanation you nodded. "I never noticed that."

"Speaking of things you never notice, did you notice the way they look at you?"

"Huh?"

"Ya'know." Mary smirked. "Dante's always smirking and flirting with you."

"Meh, he does that with everyone." I said waving off the comment.

"Not lately." Mary said seriously. "The reason all the girls are jealous is cause he's only been paying attention to you as of recently."

I stared down at the pavement. 'Was that true or was she just saying that?'

"And Vergil," She started again making my eyes snap back to her. "He just randomly zones out while looking at you. I mean he'll always glance and you and some times he'll just stare like a puppy."

"Yeah right!" I laughed trying to picture Vergil doing that.

Mary laughed as well. "But seriously though, it's like he can't take his eyes off you for to long."

I shook my head still smiling as I gazed up at the sky.

"And then there's you."

I slowly looked back at Mary who was smirking as if she knew the biggest secret in the world. "Me?"

"Yep." Mary said popping the p. "You can't go five minutes without suddenly stumbling upon them as if you're destined soul mates."

My face heated up. "Now that's just plain ridiculous!"

Mary laughed lightly as I looked away hiding my blush.

"You spend most of your time with them and tend to be cranky when neither of them is around."

"I am not!" I protested. "There were times I was cranky when they were around!"

"Well yes, but you tend to be more laid back around them for the most part."

"Bleh!"

Again Mary laughed. "So which one do you like?"

"Um…what?" I asked in a small voice.

She grinned. "Which one do you like?" She repeated.

"Both of them are my friends." I said as I forced down my blush.

"I mean like-like, as in which are you head over heals for?"

"Neither!" I squeaked a little too quickly.

"Come on (f/n) we've been friends for months, you can tell me!" Mary pressed.

"Um…" My face heated up and I trailed off.

"Is it…Dante?" Mary guessed. "Or may be…Vergil? Unless…" Her eyes widened. "You don't like both of them do you?"

"Mary I'm not answering that!" I said running down the street. I was laughing despite my now cherry red face and Mary's laughter echoed behind me.

"Come on (f/n) don't leave me in suspense!"

"Nooooo!" I replied. "This is embarrassing and ridiculous and I'm not even sure if it's love!"

"Ah ha! I never said 'love' meaning you do love one or both of them!"

"You implied that I was in love! Me saying it proves nothing!"

"Oh contraire, it proves everything!" Mary teased. "So should I say '(f/n) name and Dante sitting in a tree' or-"

I stopped and spun around covering her mouth. "You will say nothing at all! This is terrible."

Mary pushed my hand away. "I think it's funny."

I gave her a fake pout. "How dare you laugh at my pain!" I said feigning anger.

She looked like she was trying not to grin and pointed behind me.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not falling for the 'hey look over there' trick! Lemme guess, Vergil and Dante have mysteriously managed to track me down because our souls are linked with an impenetrable bond that will last for all eternity. We shall stay together and grow up and have mini Vergil n Dantes and a huge house and live happily ever after. And we're all living in some sort of fantasy dream-come-true manga plot that involves them magically appearing behind me and making my look ridiculous!"

When I finished I noticed she was glancing from me to something behind me and trying to silently get me to stop talking and turn around.

"Say the part about the mini Vergils again?"

"I thought the concept of living in a manga was pretty awesome."

Two similar yet distinct voices said behind me. I stiffened and my face flushed. "Mary?"

She sighed and resisted the urge to laugh at my stupidity. "Yes (f/n)?"

"There are two boys standing behind me aren't there?"

"Yes."

"Are they twins?"

"Yes."

"They…have silver hair don't they."

"Perhaps you should turn around now." She said pointing behind me.

I slowly turned around and cliché as it may seem, there were said twins standing, each looking amused by what they'd just heard. "Hey guys…when did you get here?" I asked sheepishly.

"Just recently actually." Vergil spoke first letting a small amount of amusement pour into his voice. "So…when you said you would have a mini Dante and Verg-"

"GAH! You heard that?" I covered my face with my hands hiding my bright red face.

"I was joking!" I mumbled into my hands.

"Right, well if you guys have anything important to say to (f/n) right now hurry up, we were actually on our way somewhere." Mary spoke up trying to be at least a little helpful. "Oh, that reminds me…"

She looked at Dante and narrowed her eyes. He gave her a sheepish smile and held up his hands. "Did I mention how nice you look when you're angry?"

"Where's my money Dante?"

"Umm…."

"Dante." Mary said narrowing her eyes. "You owe me thirty."

Dante sighed. "Alright." He handed her some cash and told her he'd give her the rest a little later.

Mary nodded and I removed my hands from my face.

"(f/n), come back to me as soon as you're finished, we still need to work on your sword skills." Vergil said returning to his normal self.

I nodded and the twins left soon after.

"Well that was interesting." Mary commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…"

"But that does prove my point."

"Huh?"

"You guys somehow always manage to find each other."

"Oh…come to think of it; that is really weird. Maybe they're secretly stalking me."

"Maybe."

"So, where are we going anyway?"

"We could go to the arcade, or see the new movie that just came out." Mary suggested.

"I think a movie sounds good right about now." I replied. Not to long later a large movie theater came into view and we walked inside. It was cooler than outside, but not enough to bother me. We bought some snacks and decided on an action movie about two spies fighting each other.

Once the movie was finished we left the theater and started back toward the park.

"And when he jumped off the building I nearly had a heart attack!" Mary said dramatically.

I laughed. "Yeah, but my absolute favorite part was when he was dangling out of the window and nobody even noticed until he finished falling."

She nodded in agreement. "So do you feel better than earlier?"

"Yes." I replied grinning. "You're an awesome friend."

"Thanks." Something caught her attention and she stopped. "Look whose here."

I noticed Vergil sitting on one of the swings toward the back of the park.

"Well I have to go, my mom's expecting me back anyway." Mary said turning to me.

"Alright, bye Mary." I said waving as I approached Vergil.

"Bye." She called back going her separate way.

Once I got closer I noticed Vergil was reading a book. I walked up to him but he was virtually oblivious to my presence. "What cha doin'?" I asked sitting on the ground next to him.

When he didn't reply I sighed and stared up at the sky.

"_A monster…Tell me girl, what is your definition of a monster?"_

"_One who kills for pleasure! Someone who causes pain without remorse and brings death!"_

"_Also someone who betrays their own kind? One who perhaps turns on his brothers for no reason at all?" He sighed. "Isn't it your job to exterminate monsters?"_

"_Yes."_

I frowned thinking back to what Adamos had said.

"_Do you think that future generations of said monster can be classified as good?"_

"_No. You're all the same!"_

What did he mean by that?

"_Before I go, I suggest you look up who Sparda is, since you believe the offspring of monsters are evil and because he fits our description of a monster."_

Who is Sparda? Why does he even matter? Is he another demon trying to kill me perhaps? And besides, demons don't have families…right?

Vergil closed the book and looked down at me, but I was too deep in thought to notice.

"(f/n)."

'Unless he told me about Sparda to distract me from trying to find out more about himself.'

"(f/n)."

'Or perhaps he's working for Sparda? But that makes no sense cause he wouldn't tell me to find out info on his boss!'

"…"

'Or it could be that Sparda-'

A felt something hard hit me in the head, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. The tip of Vergil's sheath rested on top of my head where it had hit.

"Do I have your attention now?" Vergil asked sounding very annoyed.

"Yea." I pushed the sheath and frowned. "You didn't have to hit me, you could've done what normal people do and just called me or something."

"…You are very dense." He said rolling his eyes and taking a step back.

I pulled myself to my feet. "Don't I need to go to your house first and pick up my sword? Wait, where did you guys take my sword anyway? I haven't seen them since I first woke up in your house."

"Your sword is right next to you." Vergil replied pointing to the sword at my feet.

"Oh. When did that get there?"

"I put it there the first time I tried to get your attention. Your daggers are with Dante."

"Okay then." I picked up my sword and slid it out of it's sheath.

Training started off the same way it always did…with Vergil kicking my arse.

"Why aren't you blocking?" He asked frustrated.

"I'm trying, but you're moving faster than I can keep up with!" I said jumping back to avoid getting cut in half.

"I'm moving painfully slow compared to what I'm used to!"

"THIS is SLOW? Vergil you really are insane!"

"Stop whining and actually try to fight back!"

I managed to block one of his attacks and aimed for his chest but he moved and I fell off balance. I pulled myself off the floor with a sigh. He sheathed his sword. "You need to work on your stances and balance."

He walked behind me and pulled me back so I was flush against him. I blushed inhaling his sent as he slid his arms down mine and made me tighten my grip on the sword.

"Bend your knees slightly, it will help when trying to move fast and stay balanced. You also have to-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out since it was hard to focus with him being this close.

"Understand?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah I think I got that."

"Remember you can't hesitate for a second or your opponent can get the upper hand. Every strike must be precise."

I nodded and he backed up drawing his sword. He walked in front of me and held his sword out. "Come at me." He demanded.

I rushed forward and got knocked back almost instantaneously.

"Don't be so predictable."

I got up and rushed forward again. He swung his blade and I ducked then moved so I was behind him. I thrust my sword forward as quick as I possibly could but he side stepped it as if he had done this a million times.

I turned swinging my sword at him again but he blocked. His intense gaze was locked on me as he blocked or dodged everyone of my attacks effortlessly. I was slowly starting to get ticked off and moved faster putting more force into my attacks.

I raised my sword and tried to cut into his shoulder but he parried and used his other hand to push me off balance. "Your balance is still off." He said nonchalantly.

I got to my feet and glared at him, his expression remained blank.

I rushed forward and he went to block my attack, but this time I moved to the side at the last minute to catch him off guard. I quickly swung my sword and the tip just barely missed as he moved out of the way. He moved his sword in sync with his body and I had to back up to avoid getting cut around my midsection.

"How was that for unpredictable?" I asked feeling accomplished for the first time since Vergil's training.

I smirked though Vergil had a small frown.

"Well?" I asked waiting for him to admit I was getting better.

"It's still terrible." He said bluntly.

"But I almost hit you that time, so I'm getting somewhere at least."

"I wouldn't say that." He replied pointing to me.

I looked down and noticed there was a cut going across my stomach. He had not only managed to dodge my attack, but also hit me. The cut wasn't deep at all, but I felt an intense pain that, for some reason, was coming from my arm instead of my stomach.

I shifted my sword into my left hand and lifted the sleeve a little. The veins seemed even darker now and I felt small shocks up and down my arm. I breathed in, the scent of blood was much stronger than it should've been.

"(f/n)?"

I switched my sword back into my dominant hand. "Come on, let's try again. You attack first this time."

"Very well."

He came at me with unbelievable speed and I barely had time to block his attacks. I waited for him to swing at me before I moved under the attack and punched him effectively catching him off guard. I tried to strike him again, this time with my sword.

He parried the attack and my grip on the sword loosened, luckily I managed to catch it with my other hand before it fell. He swung at me and I blocked then proceeded to cut across his arm. He moved even faster then I could hope to match but some how my body moved on autopilot.

His expression changed to one of mild surprise. He disappeared for a second before reappearing behind me and trying to strike me again. I tensed and the pain in my arm intensified so much I had to bite my tong to keep from screaming. I glanced at Vergil over my shoulder and saw that he was frozen in place with his sword just centimeters above my shoulder.

He looked confused and disturbed, an expression I would have assumed to be impossible for him.

"Vergil…?" My voice came out much softer.

"I can't move." He said slowly.

I blinked a few times trying to make sense of this then it hit me.

'What if Adamos is here to kill Vergil?'

* * *

[A/N] Me: This takes place BEFORE Eva's…incident, so naturally this is BEFORE Mary became Lady, AND SO this is my take on her previous personality. In other words, she's technically not OOC at any point so far. BTW this actually came out VERY different from what this chapter was originally. *randomly points to someone without looking* I blame you, you're fired!

Vergil: Thank God! *starts leaving*

Niya: O_o Noooo not you! *tackles* Hehe, anyway I hope you enjoyed the small fluff that WASN'T supposed to happen. XD Oops?

Me: ...Niya stop hugging Vergil he's suffocating… O.o Now on to the reviews!

Loves Devil: *hug* Thank you for the generous donation! *glares at Dante who smiles sheepishly* This lunatic should be banned from poker, and his brother should be banned from swords! (Do you know how many people sued for him impaling them and their dogs and what not?) Anyway~ I'm so happy you liked the chapter! X3

StarJen: Thank you for the vote! *gives you a Dante and Vergil plushy* I'm really glad you like this! 8D

JazmineKiller: Thank you! *gives you a cookie*

Asile3762: Yes he is positively adorable when he's embarrassed. *slaps Vergil with a fish* STOP IMPALING PEOPLE IT'S NOT NICE!

DevilMayDante: XD Yea I kinda regret not turning the last two encounters with Vergil (in your room) and Dante (with the towel incident) into a really good lemon. I REALLY wanted to do that but if I did then there would be no point in continuing the votes for who you'd end up with cause it would be a definite Dante/You/Verg fic. ~ But I can guarantee lemons will show up in this series.

88dragon06: Yep, the boys do have their cutesy moments. X3 And high fives for having your own room at the Sparda Residence! 8D

Taiyoukai assassin: Ikr! They are both soo amazing, which is why it's hard to choose between the two at times. *dreamy sigh*

Dante: But you said I'm your favorite!

Me: Well yes but on the other hand VERGIL DOESN'T GET US INTO DEBT! ^_^;; Anyway, I'm glad everyone has enjoyed the fluffy-ness of previous chapters.

**Sparda: I have returned.**

Niya: Holy **** on a **** sandwich! I mean hi…

**Sparda: I demand more votes!**

Me: But sir, you don't even read this fan fiction. O_o (Does he? :0)

Leonidas: Did you just question him? THIS IS SPARDAAA! *kicks me out of window*

**[P.S. Guys, since I tend to over think or under think things when it comes to keeping charaters IC I want everyone's opinion and constructive criticism. If you think that Vergil and/or Dante is OOC at any time feel free to let me know, I welcome the opinions of you super awesome ppl!]**

-The Devil May Cry Team


End file.
